A Promise
by UKtvaddict
Summary: This is what I wish would happen after the 7/21 episode. This is about how Jason will always be there for Carly. Warning: Not for Jax fans.
1. Chapter 1

This what I wish would happen after the 7/21 episode. I hate Kate Howard, I really do, and now I'm pretty much hating Jax. But, I love Jason and Carly. Please read and review. I might make this more than a one-parter.

"Why do you not believe me? You can't just leave me!" I heard Carly scream.

I opened the door to her house and saw Carly fighting with Jax. Jax had a suitcase in his hand, and Carly had obviously been crying.

"Carly, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Kate Howard told Jax that I got some phone calls about a business meeting today that I didn't tell him about. But I've told him a million times that I never got any phone calls," she said through tears.

"I don't know why she just doesn't admit that it's just another one of her stupid tricks because she hates Kate Howard. I can't handle it anymore, so I'm leaving."

I hated this guy. Jax knew what a handful Carly was when he married her. Now, when Carly needs him most, he just decides that he can't handle her?

I walked over beside Carly, in front of Jax, and asked, "Carly, did you get some phone calls from Kate about Crimson?"

"No, Jason, I swear, I didn't. I know I've done some stupid things involving Kate, but I haven't lied about them. I promised Jax that I wouldn't do anything else, and I haven't. I don't understand why he won't believe me."

I turned to Jax, "Are you satisfied now?"

"You believe her? Just like that?"

"Yeah, I do. And you know why? Because I trust her, and I love her. Maybe those are some things you should work on."

"Carly's the one who needs to work on trust. Why should I believe you, Carly?"

"Maybe because she's your wife?" I said. Jax was making me more and more ticked off by the minute.

"Jax, here, just look at my phone. I don't have any calls on my cell phone. Just look," Carly said, trying to hand him her phone.

"I don't want to look at your phone, Carly," Jax yelled.

"Please, just—"

"I said I don't care," he yelled, and then he threw her phone across the room.

"Please, Jax, don't do this!" She screamed, and now she was close to falling apart. She didn't deserve this. Not after Michael and everything else she had been through.

"I'll be back later to get the rest of my things. Tell Morgan I love him," Jax said, and walked out the door.

I followed him. "Jax, you know if you leave, she'll never let you back in. It'll be over for good."

"Jason, why don't you go away? This is between Carly and me."

"She's my best friend. And I know that she's a handful, but you're just going to leave her?"

"I'm done. I'm tired, and I can't fight anymore."

"Fine. Just go. She'll be better off without you," I yelled. "And I'm serious. She'll never let you back in. Ever."

"Jason, why don't you just marry Carly. You seem to always come to her rescue."

"You mean like now, when her son of a bitch husband is leaving her, or when her son was shot in the head? Yeah, sorry that was inconvenient for you. Maybe it's because she's my best friend."

"I can't handle this anymore. Goodbye Jason."

He walked away, and he didn't even turn back. He probably didn't even give Carly a second thought.

I walked back in Carly's house and saw her on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I went over to her and put her in my arms. I just held her, until her sobbing slowly subsided.

"Why didn't he believe me? Why doesn't he love me?"

"Carly, he doesn't deserve you. If he can't see how lucky he is, then he shouldn't be with you."

She looked up at me and smiled through her tears. "I love you, Jason. Promise you won't ever leave me?"

I wiped away some of her tears with my thumb. "Never."

"I know I drive you crazy, but…"

"Carly, I will never leave you, I promise."

"Thank you." She put her head back down against my chest. "Jason, will you just hold me for a few more minutes?"

"Whatever you need."

I placed a kiss on her forehead, and held her. I was going to do whatever she needed me to help her get through this. And then I was going to be with her. This time I wasn't going to let someone like Jax get in between what I know was meant to be: Jason and Carly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two days since I had seen Carly. I wanted to spend the night at her house, but I didn't want Morgan to see me. Don't get me wrong, I love that boy and I would love to hold him again, but I had to keep him safe. I wanted to call her yesterday, but I thought it might be better to give her some space. Now, I'm starting to get worried about her.

I didn't want to go by her place because I didn't know if Morgan would be there, so I stopped by the hotel. I asked the woman at the front desk if she knew where Carly was.

"I think she said something about going to the Crimson office. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, thanks." Great. Whatever Carly was doing at the Crimson office couldn't be good. Please Carly, just don't do anything you'll regret.

As soon as I stepped off the elevator, I heard screaming.

"Jason, thank god you're here!" Lulu said as she jumped out of her chair.

"How long has Carly been here?"

"Just a few minutes. What's wrong with her? Why is she so upset?"

"I'll tell you about it later. I have to help her."

I went in the office, and Carly was screaming and crying. She was on the brink of hysteria.

"You lied to Jax! I never called anyone, and you know it. You just want Jax!"

"Carly, did you ever think that maybe Jax just didn't want you anymore? I mean, with all the stunts that you've pulled, it's no wonder Jax left you," Kate told her.

"Because you're so much better for him?"

"I don't want to be with Jax, but he would fit right in with someone like me. I'm surprised that Jax even wanted you in the first place. And frankly, I'm shocked that Jason can even stand the sight of you."

Wow. I've never been a big Kate Howard fan, but now I'm starting to see why Carly hates this woman so much.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carly screamed.

"Jax is wealthy, and Jason, you came from a rich, sophisticated family. I can't believe that you would be friends with trailor-trash like Carly."

I had to hold Carly from attacking her. "Listen," I yelled at Kate. "Don't you ever, ever talk about Carly that way again!"

How dare someone talk about Carly that way. She didn't have the best background, but so what? She worked hard for everything she has. She's smart, and talented, and beautiful. She's Carly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't rather spend your time with someone else."

She switched subjects. "Anyway, it doesn't matter about the phone calls. It wouldn't even be an issue if Carly hadn't already ruined the marriage."

"You did trick me," Carly yelled at her.

"You can't prove it."

"What?" Jax said, entering the office, then turning to Carly, "Carly, this is ridiculous. I can't believe you're here."

"Jax," I said, "Just listen to Carly. She's telling the truth."

"Kate," Jax said, "Did you lie about calling Carly?"

"Okay, fine, I did. And I'm sorry, but you deserve better than her. Now, I promised I would meet Sonny for lunch, so please be out of my office when I return."

"Carly, I don't know what to say," Jax said.

"I'll be in the lobby," I said.

"No, Jason, stay. Because what I have to say won't take very long."

This wasn't good. At all.

"Are you happy now? I told you over and over again that I didn't trick you. I stood in my living room, and I begged you to stay. I begged you to trust me. But you couldn't do either. You believed your precious Kate over me."

"Carly, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, but can you blame me? You did everything you could to ruin my business deal! You even tried to sell my shares to Claudia Zacchara."

"I apologized for that, and I promised to never do anything to hurt your business. I guess my promises aren't worth anything to you. Jax, I love you, and it's killing me not have you in my house anymore. But I can't be with you anymore. Jason, let's go."

"Carly, wait," Jax said.

"Just let her go," I told him. "She's hurt and upset, and she's not going to listen to anything you say."

I ran after Carly, who was standing at the elevator. I put my arm around her waist, and she leaned her head into my chest.

"Are you hungry? We could go get a burger?"

"Jason, I can't eat in a restaurant right now."

"How about takeout?"

"Okay," she said.

We ate lunch at her house, and then we ended up sitting on the couch and watching movies all day. We ate pizza for dinner, and then she said, "Michael loved pizza."

"Carly,"

"Jason, you don't have to say anything. I just miss him."

"I know you do. I do, too."

I wish I could bring Michael back. I would give anything or do anything to have him with us. Not just for me, but for Carly, too. Because I know that she'll never be completely whole again, not with such a big piece of her gone.

She leaned into me, and as I put my arm around her I noticed that she looked tired. "Carly, why don't you go to sleep?"

"It's 8:30."

"I know, but you've had a rough week."

"I wanna watch another movie."

"Okay," giving in. We put in another movie, but about 45 minutes into it, she was sound asleep in my arms. Carefully, I picked her up and carried her into her room. After I laid her on her bed and went to leave, she grabbed my arm.

"Stay," she said groggily.

"I can't, Carly. We don't know when Bobbie's bringing Morgan home."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Please, just stay."

I couldn't say no to her, so I sat down in the chair next to her bed and prepared to watch her sleep.

"No," she said. "That chair's uncomfortable. Come lay next to me."

"Carly, I—"

"Jason, please."

"Okay."

I laid down beside her, and then I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Night, Jason," she said, before she fell asleep again.

I wasn't tired at all, but it didn't matter. I could watch this woman forever. She looked so peaceful, something she only was when she was asleep. I really didn't want to fall asleep because this moment was perfect. I was holding the woman that I loved, and I didn't want it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Part of this chapter is from Jax's POV, but the other part is Jason's. I love writing from Jason's POV, and I hope that you all like the story so far.

Jax's POV

I hoped that I could make things right with Carly. Even though we were mad at each other, I still loved her. Loving her was never the hard part. It's just that she's so out of control sometimes. I wish that she would realize that I don't love Kate Howard.

Another problem between us is Jason Morgan. I wish he would take a permanent vacation in another country and leave Carly and me alone. I hate how he's the one Carly turns to for help and support. I'm her husband; she should turn to me! Everyone tells me that I should be worried about Carly and Sonny because he's the one she always goes back to. Frankly, I'm more worried about her leaving me for Jason.

I went over to her house, well technically my house, and sure enough, Jason's car was in the drive way. But when I walked into the house, there wasn't anyone there.

"Carly!" I yelled. No response. I opened the door to our bedroom, and Carly and Jason were sleeping in it.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. Both Carly and Jason woke up and jumped out of bed. "I can't believe this! I came here to apologize and to see if we could work our marriage out! But apparently that's not going to be happening!"

As I stormed out of the room, Jason and Carly both ran after me.

"Jax, wait! I can explain! Nothing happened," Carly told me.

"Jax," Jason said, calmly, "Carly and I didn't sleep together. Not the way you're thinking."

"Jason, will you leave? I need to talk to Carly alone."

"Yeah," he said, then turning to Carly. "Call me if you need me." She nodded.

After he left I said, "This is the problem about our marriage!"

"Jax, nothing happened. I didn't sleep with Jason! I was just really upset about everything that's happened the past few months. We were watching movies, and I fell asleep. He carried me to my bed, and he stayed with me because I needed a friend."

"Jason's always been more than just a friend."

"He's my best friend. He's always been there for me. I'm not going to apologize for how much I love him."

"Sit down," I told her. Sitting next to her I said, "I don't want you to apologize for loving Jason, I want you to love me more than you love him. But I don't think that you can do that."

"Basically, our marriage ending is all my fault. I'm a lying manipulating bitch who doesn't love you enough?"

"That's not true. I know that you love me, but just not enough. And that's not the only reason why this marriage fell apart. I was to blame, too."

"So, it's over? Just like that?"

"I can't fight for you anymore, Carly. It's over," I said before walking out.

I did love Carly. Maybe if I had fought more for her then the marriage would have lasted longer, but why prolong the inevitable? It's only a matter of time before Carly and Jason were together.

Jason's POV

After I left Carly's, I went back to my place and took a shower, then went to work. I had trouble concentrating because I kept thinking about Carly.

I wondered if Carly and Jax had broken up for good. I know that Carly said she said it was over, but Carly did love Jax. I hated that she did, but it was true. I know that she didn't want to lose someone else in her life, so there was a chance she had gotten back together with him.

I was also angry that Jax just assumed that we had slept together. He doesn't even trust his wife not to cheat on him. Well, she had with Sonny, but I wasn't Sonny. I wouldn't take advantage of the fragile state Carly was in. I wanted Carly, but I didn't want sympathy sex.

I went over to Carly's after work to see what had happened with Jax. She was sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said. "You probably shouldn't be here. Bobbie's bringing Morgan home soon."

I walked over to the couch, sat down, and put my hand in hers. "Carly."

"It's over. Jax and I are getting a divorce," she said through a sob.

"I'm sorry," I lied. I was sorry that she was so sad, but not that she and Jax were through.

"No, you're not. You hate Jax."

"I don't hate him. Strongly dislike would be more appropriate."

She smiled.

"But I am sorry that you're sitting on your couch crying."

"I've lost almost every thing, Jason!"

"No, you haven't. You have Morgan, and Bobbie, and Lulu. And, you have me."

"Jax said that I love you too much. He said that he couldn't compete anymore."

I put my hand that wasn't holding hers on her face, cuping it. "I know that you love me, Carly. I love you, too."

At that moment, I brought my lips to hers. I didn't think about it; it seemed like a good moment. When we pulled apart, I didn't know what to do or say. "Carly, I'm sorry. I don't-"

Before I could say anything else, she kissed me. We kissed for a few more seconds, even though it seemed longer. I couldn't believe I was kissing Carly. After all these years, I was finally back where I belonged- with my best friend and the woman I loved more than anyone.

When we pulled apart the second time, she looked at me for a second. "Jase, wow." Then her cell phone rang. Not breaking eye contact with me, she reached down on the table and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" "Hey, Mom." "Yeah, that's fine. See you in a few minutes."

She hung up the phone. "That was—"

"Bobbie. I heard."

"Yeah. She and Morgan will be here any minute."

"I should go."

"Yeah."

I was almost out the door when she said my name.

"Yeah," I answered.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will," I said as I left her house. I was smiling. That was something that I hadn't done that often. I was sure that everything was going to work out the way I wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In this story, Lulu hasn't killed Logan, and I'm writing her how she used to be, when she was still likeable and not so annoying. Also, I had a little trouble writing Spinelli because, well, he's Spinelli. So forgive me if he's not quite in character. The first part of this story is from Carly's POV and the rest is Jason's. Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep reviewing to let me know what you think of it!

Carly's POV

I cannot believe that I kissed Jason. It felt so natural, so right. This was typical Carly though. Jax left me, so I'm latching myself on to the first person that walks through the door. But, I didn't think that was the case. This wasn't just some guy that I had just met. This was Jason; my Jason.

Before I could think anymore, the doorbell rang. I looked out the door, and it was Lulu.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not. Come on in," I told her. "What brings you by?"

"I brought some food by. I figured we could hang out and talk."

"I'm starving. Morgan ate at Bobby's, so I was just going to eat some junk, but burgers and fries are much better," I told her.

After I got all the food out, I said, "What did you want to talk about? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine with me, but I'm worried about you. I heard that you and Jax were having problems."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Spinelli told me."

"And Jason told Spinelli," I said. "I see. So, you came over to check on me."

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Jax and I are getting a divorce."

"Carly, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, really. Jax and I have been over for a while. I just have to get used to the idea of not being married to him."

"If you need anything, you know that I'm here."

"Thanks," I told her. "Lulu, did Spinelli mention anything else about Jason and me?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason," I said, trying to hide my smile.

"I saw that," she said. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"No, it's something. Tell me, or I'm going to call Spinelli and make Jason tell him and then he tell me."

"Okay, okay. You're so persistent. You learned well," I told her.

"Carly."

"Jason and I… we… um… kissed."

"What?" she said, shocked. "When? Where? I want details!"

"Well, I was upset about Jax. Jax told me that he was done, and he actually told me that he was tired of competing with Jason. Jason came over to check on me, and then… he kissed me. And then I kissed him back."

"Carly! Oh my gosh, I can't believe. You and Jason?" she said, still shocked.

"I know. I was shocked, too."

"So, are you guys going to start dating now?"

"I don't know. I mean, Jason is my best friend in the entire world. And what if we started dating, and it didn't work out? I couldn't lose him. And he's nervous about being around Morgan, and he probably still loves Liz, and—"

"Carly, stop!" she said, cutting my rambling off. "Sure, you and Jason have things to work out, but every couple does. And say it didn't work out, but I'm sure that it will, you and Jason would still be friends. There's no way that you two couldn't stay out of each other's lives."

"Jason loves you, and eventually he'll get used to being around Morgan again," she continued. "He's just trying to protect you and your son because he's Jason. And, again, I'm stressing the point that he loves you, and he would do anything for you."

"But what about Liz?" I asked.

"I don't really know," she said. "I know that Jason loved Elizabeth, but that didn't take away from his feelings about you. He loves you so much, Carly."

"I'm not questioning how much we love each other. I just don't know if dating and being in a relationship would be such a good idea."

"Well, why don't talk about it with Jason? He's at the door."

Jason's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Carly. When I got home, I just thought all about our history and everything we meant to each other. I was scared. Usually, I was Stone Cold, not afraid of anything. But, then again, this was about Carly. Carly brought out all of my emotions. I loved her so much, and I just wanted to be with her.

Just then, Spinelli came in. "Stone Cold, Greetings!"

"Hey, Spinelli."

"I brought us some sustenance."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

"Stone Cold needs to eat."

"I'll eat later. I've just… never mind."

"What's the matter?"

"I've just had a hard day. I was over at Carly's."

"No doubt the Valkeryie exhausted Stone Cold."

"Yes, she did, but in a good way," I said, then smiling.

"Stone Cold, are you smiling?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What extraordinary event brought this on?"

"Carly."

"What did the Valkeryie do?"

"Nothing."

"But Stone Cold, it has to be something substantial."

"Spinelli, if I tell you, you cannot, I repeat, cannot tell anyone."

"Stone Cold has the Jackal's promise."

I cannot believe I was about to discuss this with Spinelli.

"Carly and I kissed."

Oh God. Why did I just do that? Spinelli will tell Lulu and Maxie, and then they'll each tell ten thousand people. In less than 24 hours, it would probably be all over Port Charles.

His jaw dropped. "The Valkeryie? But the Jackal didn't know Stone Cold had such feels for her?"

"Well, I do. I buried them when she was with Sonny and Jax, but now she's divorcing Jax. And I love her."

"And the Valkeryie was calm about all this?"

"Yeah, she was. Surprisingly."

Calm and Carly. Two words that hardly ever went together. She was probably freaking out right now.

"Oh no. Carly's not going to be calm. Do you think I should I go over there?" Did I really just ask Spinelli for relationship advice?

"The Jackal isn't exactly an expert on relationships."

"Yeah. I think I should go over to Carly's. Oh, I can't. Morgan's over there."

"I don't think the Valkeryie would mind if you were with the little one."

"She doesn't, but I do. I can't put another one of her kids in danger."

"Stone Cold, the Valkeryie loves you beyond all reason, and doesn't see you as a threat to her child. And the Jackal doesn't think Stone Cold should either."

"It's just that if anything ever happened to Carly and Morgan, I wouldn't forgive myself. I've already cost her Michael."

"Stone Cold was not at fault for what happened to little Corinthos. The Jackal thinks you should stop blaming yourself and go speak to the Valkeryie."

I debated with myself for a while before I went over to Carly's. Spinelli was right; Carly wasn't the one who told me I couldn't be around Morgan. If Carly and I were going to be in a relationship, I would have to be around her son. There was going to be triple protection around Carly and Morgan, though. And if Carly decided it was too dangerous and didn't want me around her son, I would stop seeing Morgan no questions asked. I wasn't risking anything.

I knocked on Carly's door, deciding that it was late and the doorbell would wake Morgan and Carly if she was asleep. Lulu answered the door.

"Hey Jason," she said, upbeat. "I'm so glad you stopped by," she said.

Carly told Lulu. Great. Now it really would be around Port Charles by tomorrow.

"Carly told you," I whispered, not wanting Carly to hear.

"Yep. Now, go calm down my cousin. That's what you do best. Oh, and love her!" she said, laughing.

Lulu left, and now Carly was walking toward the door.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"I thought we should talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carly invited me into her house, and we sat down on the couch. I was about to say something when she said, "Jason, I don't know if I can do this."

"You don't think you can do what?"

"I don't think that we can date."

"Is it because of the danger? Because if you don't want me around Morgan, then I understand, and –"

"No, it's not about that. I've told you that I don't think you're dangerous."

"Then what?"

"I just can't lose you."

What was she talking about? Carly knew that I would never leave her.

"Carly, I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now, but you might feel differently after dating me for a while."

"I've known you for more than 10 years, and I'm still here. I don't think anything will change that."

"But dating someone is different than being friends. I could do something that would make you leave. Everyone else I've dated has left me, and I can't risk you leaving me, too. I need you."

"Listen," I said, as I took her hand in mine, "I am not everyone else. I'm here, and I'm going to be here for the next 50 or 60 years. You're stuck with me," I said.

"I know that being in a relationship is a scary thing, but we love each other. I think we would be cheating ourselves if we didn't try," I told her. "And, did you ever think that maybe the reason your other relationships didn't work out is because they weren't with me?"

"But Jase," she said, "what if we did break up?"

"If we did, but I know in my heart that we wouldn't, then you would still be my best friend."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I ran my hand through her gorgeous, thick hair. She leaned closer to me, and we kissed again. And again. And again.

"Carly," I said, pulling away. "I'm serious. If you ever think I'm too dangerous for Morgan, or you for that matter, just tell me."

"Jase, I love you. Morgan loves you, and he misses you. One thing that I've learned through losing Michael and the baby is that nothing in life is certain. I know that you are much more careful than Sonny, and you would never intentionally put my son's or my life in danger. For me to be happy, I need to be with you and Morgan, preferably at the same time."

"Morgan misses me?" I said, smiling.

"I just spilled my soul to you and all you got out of it was that Morgan misses you? Man, you have a big ego," she laughed.

"No, I got much more out of it than that. I got you," I said, cupping her face in my hands and kissing her one more time.

"Morgan's upstairs if you want to go see him."

"Is he sleeping? I don't want to wake him."

"He would sleep through a tornado. Just be quiet and you'll be fine," she said, getting up from the couch.

"Carly, you know I would have loved it."

"Loved what?"

"Your baby with Jax. It wasn't biologically mine, but I would have loved it like I love Michael and Morgan."

"I know," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Oh, why did I have to make her upset?

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay. Crying is becoming an hourly thing for me these days, but it's going to get better now that I'm with you," she said.

"Thanks for loving me and my kids. And, Jase, I want you to know that if you ever wanted to claim Jake, I would love him as much as I love you."

"I know," I said, my turn to feel sad. But at least I could still see my kid. He could still move, eat, breathe, and do everything that her son couldn't do. And Jake had good parents. Even though I didn't like Lucky, he was a good father. Maybe one day I could claim Jake; maybe one day I could leave the business and my life and my family's a lot safer. Maybe one day, but now I had to focus on the good: Carly and Morgan.

"Now, where's Morgan?" I said, excited. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. I still wasn't 100 percent sure about being around Morgan, but I couldn't wait to see him.

When I got to his room, I stopped in my tracks. He was sound asleep, under the covers, snoring slightly and holding a blanket. The blanket was Michael's. I had given it to him when he was a baby.

"That blanket," I said.

"Yeah, it was the one you gave Michael. I figured Morgan would like it because it was Michael's. He's slept with it every single night since I've given it to him."

I smiled, and I moved closer to his bed, while Carly stayed at the door. I sat beside his bed and stroked his hair.

"Hey Morgan," I whispered so I didn't wake him. "I've missed you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be around more. I love you so much, just like I love your mom. And, I'm going to try to protect you. What happened to your brother won't happen to you."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," I told him again, and I kissed his head.

I walked out of his room with Carly, putting my arm around her waist. "I love him as much as I loved Michael."

"I know. Hey, Jase, do you want to go visit Michael tomorrow? Sometimes I bring him things from home, and sometimes I talk to him. And sometimes I just sit there. It helps."

"I don't know," I said. I was scared that if I went I would fall apart all over again. That was the last thing Carly needed.

"It's okay if you cry when you're there. I know that you're 'Stone Cold' and my protector, but you don't have to be strong all the time."

"Okay," I replied. "But I don't know if I'll say anything."

"That's fine. It'll be good just having you there."

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay the night again? I just want to wake up with your arms around me. It makes me feel safe."

"Only if you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Will you go on a date with me? A real date. Not one in your living room watching movies and eating junk."

"Okay."

"Then I would love nothing more to hold you in my arms all night long."

It was funny that Carly said I made her feel safe. The last few months I felt like I was the farthest thing from safe. Carly always made me feel better, and she said I always made her feel better. We just loved each other unconditionally. It was the way it had always been and it was the way it would always be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carly's POV

It was Friday night and Jason was taking me out to dinner and then to the Haunted Star. Luke was back in town, and it was now opening again. Jason thought it would be fun.

I bought a new dress for this date. It was dark blue, and I thought it looked nice on me. I really hoped Jason liked it. The doorbell rang; it was Lulu coming to watch Morgan for the night.

"Lulu, thanks for watching Morgan tonight. Mercedes had plans already, and I just wanted to give my mom a break."

"Yeah, no problem. I can go to the Haunted Star anytime, and Johnny had some family business he had to take care of, whatever that means."

"You probably don't want to know."

"I know."

"Lulu, I am not one to give advice about dating. I've chosen some really bad people before, and now I'm dating Jason, but I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you not to date Johnny because I know you love him, but I have to ask you not to let him in my house."

"But he's not dangerous."

"He might not be, but his family is. And I have to protect Morgan. Just, please."

"Okay. I know that you want to protect your son, so I won't let Johnny come here."

"Thanks. Oh Lulu, I'm so nervous. How do I look?" I twirled around so that she could see all of me.

"You look gorgeous. Jason's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you."

"Lulu!"

"What? It's not my fault you both love each other."

Then the doorbell rang; it was Jason. "Hey," I said.

"Hey. Wow, you look… wow. I mean, you look nice," he said, smiling in embarrassment.

I blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Morgan came running down the stairs and yelled, "Uncle Jason!" He ran right over to Jason, and Jason picked him up into his arms.

"Hey buddy," Jason said.

"Did you come over to play?" Morgan asked.

"No, not tonight. You're mom and are going out, but tomorrow, how about you, me, and your mom have a picnic in the park? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, then it's a plan."

Jason put Morgan, and I leaned down to talk to him. "Tonight, you're going to have lots of fun with Lulu, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. I love you," I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Morgan, I've got some movies for us to watch, and if you want, we can play some games."

"Yay!"

"Sounds like he's in good hands," Jason said.

"He is," Lulu said. "Now, you two crazy kids have fun tonight."

"We'll try. If anything happens-"

"I know! I'll call you. Goodbye," she said, shoving us out the door.

As we walked to Jason's car, he put his arms around me. "Morgan looks more and more like you everyday."

"Really? I don't know."

"Oh yeah. He has your eyes. Your gorgeous eyes."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He stopped walking. "Carly, I've never told anyone this before. But right after you had Morgan, I was scared out of my mind. You were shot, and I didn't know whether or not you were going to be okay. Morgan had a birth defect. It felt like my life was crumbling."

"I just kept thinking that maybe if I had done more that I could have prevented you from being shot."

"But Jason, you did everything you could. You never gave up on me! You kept looking for me when I was kidnapped, and after I was shot, you helped me recover."

"I know that now, but when you were fighting for your life, I just felt so helpless. "

"Actually," he said, "both of your pregnancies scared me. I didn't know you as well when you were pregnant with Michael, but when you went into premature labor, I didn't know what to do. You were just laying on the floor, and then after the birth, he was so small. I was terrified."

"I heard that after I had Morgan, you were screaming and yelling at the cops because they wanted to take you in," I said.

"Yeah, I was. I couldn't leave your newborn baby alone. I knew that I had to protect him because you weren't awake. Can you believe that Lansing actually told the cops to let me stay at the hospital?"

"He was probably trying to make up for the hell he caused me when I was pregnant."

"It's really a miracle that you and Morgan survived."

"Jase, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you were kidnapped, and then shot."

"No, I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain. You're life would be a lot less complicated without it."

"Yeah, that's for sure, but it wouldn't be nearly as wonderful."

We started walking again. "Besides," he said. "Your next pregnancy won't be nearly as complicated."

"My _next_ pregnancy? What makes you think I'm going to have another kid, and why wouldn't it be complicated?"

"Because," he said before getting in the car, "it'll be my kid. And I'm going to be around you so much that you'll wish I would go away."

"That'll never happen. I'll always want you," I said, before kissing him.

I guess I had always thought about having Jason's kid, but I didn't think it would actually happen. Jason and I had just admitted our feelings for each other a few days ago, and this was our first date, but I had been in love with him for years. He was my soul mate, and we'd be together forever. I just knew it.

This chapter was sort of a filler chapter. The next chapter is going to be huge and is going all be in Jason's POV. That's really my favorite. I hope you all keep reading and reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason's POV

Carly looked absolutely stunning. She always looked beautiful, but tonight was the first night out that I actually allowed myself to look at her as more than a friend.

During dinner I couldn't stop staring at her. We went to a restaurant a little out of the way because I didn't want anyone we knew to be there. I wanted some privacy, and I knew not a lot of people knew about us yet.

I guess Carly noticed that I was staring at her because she asked me if she had something in her teeth or something.

"No, it's just… you're beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

At the Haunted Star, things were going pretty smooth. Everyone there, except for Spinelli and Maxie, just thought Carly and I were there as friends. That's what we all wanted everyone to think for now. Eventually we would tell everyone, but right now we liked just keeping it between us, with a few exceptions.

Then, Sonny and Kate walked in and everything went to hell.

Carly went crazy, telling me that she couldn't be in the same room with Kate.

"Carly, calm down. Just ignore her."

"I can't, Jason!" she said before walking over to Kate. "Hi, Kate. Here to ruin another one of my nights?"

"Believe it or not, Carly, but not everything is about you."

Just to make things even better, Jax decided to show up.

"Oh, hey Kate, are you congratulating the happy couple," he said, in a pissed-off tone.

"Jax, please, don't," Carly pleaded.

"What?" Sonny asked. "Carly and Jason aren't a couple. Are you crazy?"

"No, it's true," Jax told them. "Carly and Jason are together."

"Is it true?" Sonny asked. "Or is this just some big ruse like when you told me you were pregnant with Jason's baby?"

"Hold on!" Jax said. "What—"

"Okay, that's enough. All of you," I said. "Yes, Carly and I are dating. We're happy. So, please, just leave us alone and let us be happy."

"Well," Kate said. "As far as I'm concerned, Jax, you should be thanking Jason for getting Carly off your hands."

"Shut up!" Carly yelled.

"Carly, just ignore her, okay?" I asked her calmly. Then I looked around and almost everyone in the room was staring at us.

Then, Carly turned around, faced everyone in the room, and yelled, "Yes, Jason and I are dating! So, everyone just get back to your own lives!"

"Jase," she said, turning to me, "I think I've had about enough for tonight. Can we go home?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," I said.

The drive home was pretty silent. I didn't know how to feel now that everyone knew we were together. It wasn't like we were high schoolers sneaking around behind our parent's backs. We weren't hiding it before, we just wanted to get used to the idea ourselves before everyone else knew.

"Jase, I'm sorry. Are you mad?" she asked.

"No, Carly, I'm not mad. It's just different now that everyone knows."

"I didn't mean to do that; I just got so mad. I hate Kate Howard."

"Try not to think about her, okay? It's not healthy for you to be upset so much."

"What does that mean?"

"It just means that when you get upset, you get all worked up. It's okay for you to be calm some of the time."

"Okay, fine. I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"I did have a good time tonight, though," I said.

"Me, too."

When we walked in the door and Morgan was asleep on the couch.

"He fell asleep just a few minutes ago, and I didn't want to wake him," Lulu said.

"I'll take him upstairs," Carly said.

"No, I'll do it," I told her. I picked him up and carried him upstairs. I put him under the covers and tucked him in.

"Uncle Jason," he said, half-awake.

"Hey, go back to sleep."

"Are we still going to the park tomorrow?"

"You bet. Love you," I said.

"Love you, too," he said, as he went back to sleep.

I went back downstairs, and Lulu and Carly were both gone. I walked into Carly's bedroom, and she was trying to get her dress unzipped.

"How's Morgan?"

"He's asleep."

"Good. Can you help me get this dress unzipped?"

"Yeah," I said. I unzipped her dress, and I knew I was in trouble. My hands were on her bare back, then she turned around. She let her dress drop to the floor, and she was standing there in just underwear. She stepped as close to me as she could, and then kissed me. The way I was feeling was dangerous. I had so much desire. I wasn't going to be able to stop if we kept going for very much longer.

She pulled off my jacket, and it fell on the floor near her dress. She started to unbutton my shirt. I wanted this, but I had to make sure it was what she wanted.

"Carly," I said, "are you sure?"

She didn't answer, she just kept unbuttoning my shirt. "Carly," I said again, pulling her hand away from my shirt, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," she said. "Unless, do you want to stop?"

"No, this is what I want. You and me. I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"I am," she said.

She took off my shirt while I took off my pants. I cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her again. Then, I kissed her neck. I slowly lowered her onto the bed. I realized then that I didn't have protection.

"Carly, I don't have a condom," I said, between kisses.

She reached over and pulled out a drawer in the nightstand and threw one at me. I grabbed it, and I tore it open with my teeth, for old times sake. She smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"Good because I love you, too," I said. Then we made love. That's what it was: love. I loved this woman so much that it scared me. Who knew that the girl who walked into Jake's, who just wanted a boy on the side, would be the love of my life?

The next day, like I promised Morgan, the three of us went to the park. We spent the whole day playing, laughing and smiling. It was the most fun I had had in forever.

For dinner, we went out to eat. It was the first time I had been out in public with Morgan, and I was nervous, but everything turned out okay, just like Carly told me it would be.

"It's a restaurant, not anything to do with your business," she told me.

I loved being able to make Carly and Morgan smile. They made me happy, and I think Michael would be happy knowing that I was making his mom and brother smile.

On the car ride home, Morgan fell asleep. Once we got home, Carly took him upstairs to his bed.

"You're right, Carly. That boy can sleep through anything," I told her once she came back down.

"Yeah, he can. And right now, I want to follow his lead and go to sleep." She walked toward her room, and then asked, "Are you coming?"

"You go ahead. I've got some work that I want to try to finish first," I said.

"Okay, but don't stay up too long. The bed feels empty without you."

I had planned just to work for about 30 minutes, but when I walked into Carly's bedroom and found her sound asleep, I decided to work longer. It had been about 2 hours when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Carly Jacks there?" the person asked.

"She's asleep right now. This is Jason Morgan. Can I help you?"

"This is the long-term care facility."

Fear rose inside my body. What was wrong with Michael? Was he dead? No, Jason, you can't think like that, I told myself. Maybe they're just calling about billing or insurance or something like that.

"Is this about Michael? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"It's about Michael's condition. Something's happened."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What happened to Michael?" I asked the woman, praying that it was good news.

"I really need to speak to Mrs. Jacks," she said.

"Okay, I'll go get her."

Carly looked so peaceful, but whatever this woman told her would turn her world upside down.

"Hey," I said, gently shaking her.

"What?" she asked, groggy.

"It's the long-term care facility. It's about Michael."

She sat up, now wide awake. "This is Carly Jacks."

"What? What does that mean?" I heard her say.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We have to go to the facility," she said, getting out of bed.

"Carly, what happened?"

"They said Michael's vitals have changed. He could wake up."

"Did they say when he could wake up?"

"No."

"Carly, if we left now, we wouldn't get there until the middle of the night. Get some sleep, and we'll go first thing in the morning."

"Jason, I have to go now. What if he wakes up, and I'm not there? Please let me go."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Of course I do. I need you there."

"You get dressed, and I'll get someone to come over to watch Morgan. And I'll arrange for someone to drive us to the facility."

"You're going to get someone to drive us? Like you said, it'll be the middle of the night."

"The people that work for me get paid more than enough to drive you and me around anytime I ask."

"Thank you," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "This is good news."

"I know… it's just that I'm scared that I'll get my hopes up, and then he really won't wake up. I don't think I can lose Michael again."

"I'll be right here through everything," I said, pulling her into a hug. "We'd better get ready."

When we got to the facility, the doctors told us that Michael's status suddenly improved. His vitals were better, and his brain functions were better.

"When will he wake up?" Carly asked

"We don't really know. It could be tonight, tomorrow, or not for another month."

Great. Basically, as usual, the doctors didn't know anything.

Carly and I sat by Michael's bedside for what seemed like hours. We didn't say anything because, honestly, I didn't know what to say. I needed to do something because I felt completely useless.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked her. She shook her head. "How about some coffee? I saw a coffee shop across the street."

"Yeah, coffee would be great."

"I'll be right back."

I wasn't gone for very long, but when I came back Carly had dissolved into tears.

"Hey," I said, putting the coffee down and pulling her head into my chest.

"Oh Jase, what if he doesn't wake up?"

I lifted her head off my chest, sat down so that I could be eye level with her, and I put one hand in hers and one on her face to wipe away her tears.

"You can't think like that. What happened to the woman that wouldn't give up? The woman that was screaming to everyone that her son was going to get out of the coma?"

"I haven't given up hope, but I had accepted that he was probably never going to wake up. He has to wake up, Jason."

Words couldn't comfort her right now. I wish that I could tell her that everything was going to be okay. I wish I could tell her that Michael was going to wake up any minute, and we'd all be one big happy family. I knew that was possible, but there was a chance that when he woke up, he would have brain damage. I didn't care if he was different, and I knew Carly didn't care either. As long as her boy was wake, she would be able to heal.

I put her head back into my chest, and I kissed her head and ran my hand through her hair.

"You're exhausted, Carly. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I can't. What if he wakes up?"

"If Michael wakes up, I'll get you up. It's not helping anyone for you to be mentally and emotionally drained."

"Okay," she said, "but I need you right here by me." She pulled me into the chair she was sitting in. I situated her into my lap, with her head resting on my shoulder, and I held her while she slept. I prayed to God that he would let Michael wake up soon. God wouldn't be so cruel to let Carly believe she was going to have her son back, and then not have him wake up, right?

Carly slept for awhile and when she woke up, it was afternoon. As soon as she woke up, she said, "He didn't wake up, did he?"

"No," I said, sadly. "You need to eat. How about I go get us some food?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat. It's not going to do Michael any good if you're too weak to take care of him. You have to keep up your strength."

"Fine, but I want pizza. With pepperonis and sausage."

"So much for nutrition." Then, I heard something. It sounded like a low moan. I thought maybe I had just imagined it, but it happened again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you think…" she started to ask.

We looked over at Michael, and then he opened his eyes. "Mom?" he said.

"Michael? Oh god, Michael, honey. You're awake," she said, crying again. But these were tears of happiness.

"Mom, where am I?"

"You're in a long term care facility," I said.

"Jason?" he said.

"Yeah, Michael, it's me."

"Why am I here?" he asked confused.

"We'll get into that later," Carly said. "The important thing is that you're awake."

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy that you're with me," she said.

"I'm going to get a doctor," I told her. I practically ran into the main area of the facility. "I need a doctor. Michael Corinthos woke up."

The doctor followed me into the room and told Carly and me that we had to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. There she was. My feisty girl who would fight for everyone she loved was back.

"Me, neither," I said.

While the doctor examined Michael we stood in the back of the room out of his way. "Jason, our boy… he's back. He's back."

"Yeah, our boy is back," I said.

For the next few minutes, I just held Carly in my arms and just lived in the moment. We knew there were tough times ahead because we would have to deal with Sonny, Michael's safety, his rehab, and everything else. We didn't care though because Carly was whole again, and I regained my son. Now, I knew that everything really was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Doctors came from a Manhattan hospital to examine Michael. They spent a few hours with him, and they told us that he was doing well. They said he could be transferred to General Hospital in a week or so. He would stay at the physical therapy wing for a few weeks, working on getting stronger, working on his motor skills, and eventually, walking without canes or walkers.

After a few hours of tests, Carly and I were finally alone with Michael.

"Mom," he asked. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were at the pier, do you remember?"

He thought for a minutes and then said, "Yeah. I was there with Dad and Kate."

"Yeah," Carly said. I could tell she was trying hard not to sound angry.

"I don't remember anything after that," Michael said.

"Honey, you were shot."

"What?" he asked, confused. "At the pier? Who? Why?"

"We don't know," I said. We did know who shot him, but we didn't know if Ian Devlin was working for anyone, or why he did it. Even if we did know, Michael didn't need to know that.

"The important thing is that you're okay," I told him.

"Michael, we're so glad you're back. The doctors told us that you were never going to wake up," Carly said, starting to cry again.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you said."

"No, Michael, none of this was your fault. Okay? Don't think that for a second."

Michael nodded. Then he asked, "Is Dad here?"

Carly and I looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally I said, "We've been so wrapped up in watching you that we haven't called him. I'll go call him now."

I walked out into the hallway, and Carly followed him.

"Are you really going to call Sonny?"

"Yeah. It's not my ideal situation to have Sonny around Michael, but he is his father. Michael wants his dad, and I think Sonny has a right to know that he's awake."

"I just want my boy to be safe," she said.

"I'll call to see if I can get some guards outside Michael's door. Will that make you feel better?"

"Not as good as having you here with Michael and me."

"Well, you'll have both the guards and me."

"Okay," she said, reluctantly. Then she said, "I guess I should call my mom. Oh, and Jax, too."

"Jax?" I asked. "What does Jax have to do with this?"

"He loves Michael, and he would want to know that he's awake. And Michael still thinks Jax and I are married."

Great. I wasn't thrilled on having Sonny come here. In a perfect world, it would just be Carly and me alone with Michael here, but then to add Jax? I guess she was right, though. Michael didn't know that Carly and Jax were over, and we were together. We needed to pretend everything was the way it was before he was shot. We would tell him the whole truth eventually, but not now.

I called Sonny, and he said that he was on his way to see Michael. He sounded estatic, and it made me happy in a way. I was still furious at Sonny but having Michael here made everything better.

Carly and I let Sonny have a few minutes alone with him. Carly sat outside the door, refusing go any farther than that. So, I went and got us that pizza we had talked about. She said she wasn't hungry, but once she started eating, she couldn't stop. My Carly loves junk food.

Jax stopped by the hospital the next day. I thought there was going to be a fight, but he was pretty civil to me. I think he did it for Michael, but I didn't care why he did it. I was just glad that he didn't upset Carly.

"Did you tell him that we're divorcing?" Carly asked Jax after he was finished with Michael.

"No, I didn't want to upset him, even though I imagine he'll be happy to know that you too are together."

"Jax," I said, giving him a warning.

"I figured you two would tell him eventually." He looked at his watch. "I'd better be getting home. I have some business to take care of."

Before he left he said, "Carly, regardless of what happened between us, I really am happy that Michael is awake. I know how much you love your children."

"Thank you," she said.

After Jax left, she said, "Jason, do you want to tell Michael about us tonight?"

"What? Do you want to wait a little while?"

"I did, but I don't want to wait. I want us to be a family. Do you think he'll be upset?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, then. Why don't we tell him now?"

"Okay," I said.

We walked into Michael's room, and I said, "Michael, your mom and I have something that we want to talk to you about."

"What, did somebody die or something?"

"No, nobody died," Carly said.

"Then what is it?"

"Michael, Jax and I are getting a divorce."

"Why? I thought you loved Jax?"

"I did love Jax, and I know that you liked him—"

"Yeah, I did like him, but that doesn't matter. Mom, are you okay? I want you to be happy."

"Good. I am happy."

Seeing as this could take about few hours because of Carly's excellent avoiding-the-question skills, I decided to step in and speed up the process.

"Michael, everything changed after you were shot."

"How?"

Just then, Bobbie came in. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said.

"No, no, come on in," Carly said.

"I heard that one of my two favorite grandsons was awake, and I had to come and see for myself."

"Grandma!" Michael said.

"Michael, it's so good to have you back. I want to visit, but I want to talk to your mom for a few minutes."

"Mom, what's this about?" Carly said.

"Can you come outside? It'll just take a few minutes. I promise."

After Carly left the room, Michael asked me, "Jason, do you love Mom?"

"You know that I do."

"No, I mean more than friendship. You're in love with her. That's why she's getting a divorce from Jax."

"How did you know?"

"You haven't left her side all day. I know that's not unusual for you two because you're her best friend, but something just felt different. And then when mom started talking about getting a divorce from Jax, I knew."

"Are you upset?"

"Upset? Jason, I love you. And yeah, I liked Jax, but he doesn't compare to you. I know that you can make my mom happy."

"I'm going to do my best," I said.

Carly and Bobbie came back in. "He knows," I said.

"What? How?" Carly asked.

"He just knew. He asked me if I loved you, and of course the answer was yes."

"Michael, are you okay with Jason and me?"

"I'm more than okay with it. But, when you and Jason get married, please don't get divorced again."

"I promise," I told him, "that when your mom and I get married, it's going to be forever."

Bobbie forced Carly and me to go home and get some sleep in our own beds. She said that she was going to stay the night and watch Michael. She said she wanted some time with her grandson, but I think she just wanted us to sleep because we both looked tired.

When we got home, we thanked Mercedes for watching Morgan extra and we told her that she would be getting paid more than her usual salary. She said that that wasn't necessary because she was just happy that Michael was going to be okay.

After she left I asked Carly why Bobbie wanted to talk to her outside.

"Lulu told her about us being together, and she just wanted to say that she was happy for us."

"Lulu has a big mouth."

"Yeah, she does," she said, smiling. "I don't care because Michael is back, and I have my whole family with me! And everyone that matters is happy for us."

"Carly, I'm so happy. I didn't know that I could be this happy. And, nothing will ever happen to your kids, again. I'm not breaking that promise again."

"Oh, I like it when you get all protective of me and my kids," she said, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Oh yeah? Well, you better get used to it," I said, walking into the bedroom.

I started kissing her neck, and my hands were around her waist.

"We really should get some sleep," she said.

"Yeah, sleep," I said, making no attempt to stop kissing her or undressing her.

"Well, maybe not. We can sleep after," she said, her breathing becoming heavier. Soon we were completely undressed and on the bed. This time, we didn't bother with protection. We just made sweet, passionate love.

I didn't get much sleep, but I was okay just lying in the bed, staring at her sleeping. She was beyond beautiful. I got butterflies just by watching her. My arms were wrapped around her waist, my hands resting on her stomach. I thought that maybe someday I would be lucky enough to have a baby with her. I loved her children like my own, but I wanted to watch her stomach grow, knowing that the child inside of her was mine.

I wished all this not knowing that we had just conceived a child a few hours before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason's POV

For the next few weeks, I tried to spend as much time with Michael as I could. He was now in a regular hospital, so it was easier for everyone to see him. Everyday, I would leave to go to work come back and stay with Carly and Michael and bring them dinner. I would try to get Carly to go home and sleep in her own bed, but most of the time it was pointless. She said she had already missed so much time with Michael that she didn't want to leave. Lulu and Bobbie tried to come by some days to keep Carly occupied while Michael did physical therapy.

Sonny had called Michael a few times, but he hadn't stopped by. I knew that Michael didn't understand why his dad hadn't come to visit him since he was transferred. Sonny just told Michael that he was busy. But, one day, Sonny did come to visit, and I knew everything was going to change.

I talked to Sonny out in the hall because I didn't want Carly to see him and get upset.

"I want to tell Michael that I signed away my rights to him."

"Why?"

"He's not a kid anymore, Jason. He wants to know why I haven't been here to visit him."

"He's going to be hurt."

"I know, but I want him to know that I love him, and that's why I did it. Will you give me a few minutes alone with Michael?"

"Yeah, okay. But don't stay too long."

"Thanks."

"I'm not doing it for you."

I let Sonny go into Michael's room, and Michael's face lit up. I knew that Michael was going to be hurt and that was the last thing I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I still didn't want Sonny around Michael, but I knew that Michael loved him.

I pulled Carly out of the room and told her about Sonny.

"Michael's going to be devastated, and he's probably going to blame me. Jase, do you think I made the right decision?"

"Yeah, I do. But," I said, can't believing what I was about to suggest, "Maybe after Michael's gets a little better, Sonny could start visiting him."

"What? He's the reason Michael got shot? I can't risk my son's safety."

"I just meant maybe Sonny could visit Michael somewhere when you and I are there, too. That way we could keep an eye on Michael, but he would also get to see Sonny."

"I just want to keep my baby safe."

"I know, so do I."

"Jason, if I ever lost him again, I—" she suddenly put her hand on her head and stumbled backwards. I reached out and caught her just in time.

"Hey, hey," I said, dragging her to a nearby chair. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just got really dizzy."

I put my hand on her cheek, and I noticed how tired she looked. "Carly, you're tired and you haven't been eating right. You're here all the time. Go home."

"Jason, I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. There's a car outside, it will take you home. You're going to eat a nice meal that I will arrange to be at your house when you get home. Then, you will sleep. I'll stay here with Michael tonight. Don't worry."

"What would I do without you? I need you so much."

"That goes both ways. Love you," I told her, giving her a quick kiss before I sent her home.

After Sonny left, I went back into Michael's room, and he looked like he had been crying.

"Jason, why did Mom make Dad sign away his rights to me?"

Furious for making Sonny make Carly look like the bad guy, I asked him, "Is that what Sonny told you?

"No, but I know Dad wouldn't give me up. He loves me, doesn't he?" he asked.

It broke my heart to hear Michael ask that. It hurt me that he didn't think he was loved.

I sat down beside his bed, put my hand on his, and said, "Of course your dad loves you; that's why he gave you up. Your mom loves you, too. She wants you to be safe."

"But I want to see my dad."

"Listen, I told Carly that later, after you get home, that Sonny could see you on supervised visits."

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing," he said, less than enthused.

"Your mom is just worried about you. She loves you so much, and when she thought she lost you, it almost destroyed her."

"I guess I have a pretty great mom."

"Yeah, you do. You have the best mom."

"Jason, I haven't shown mom yet, but I can walk."

"What?"

"Yeah. I can't do it for very long, but I can walk just a little without a walker or a cane. The doctors say soon I'll be able to lose the canes and walkers for good."

"That's wonderful," I said, smiling. "You can surprise your mom when she comes back."

"She left?"

"She didn't feel very well. It's just because she hasn't had any sleep. I forced her to go home and eat a healthy meal."

"I bet that was a fun argument."

"Yeah. Your mom is so stubborn, but she just wants to take care of you."

"Jason," he said, "thanks for taking care of my mom when I wasn't here."

I smiled. "There was nothing else I would have rather been doing. And when you come home, I'm going to take of your mom, you, and your brother."

I reached down and kissed the top of his head. "Now, get some sleep."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course. I'll be right here all night if you need anything."

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I stayed awake for another few hours just watching him sleep, just like I did when he was a baby. I loved watching him, especially now that I knew that he would wake up. I vowed to myself that I would protect him from now on with everything I had. Regardless of what biology or DNA said, or the fact that he called Sonny 'dad', he was my son. And a father's job is to keep his kids safe.

Carly's POV

The next day, I woke up early to go back to the hospital. I felt bad for leaving, but Jason didn't give me any choice. I don't know why I had gotten dizzy, but I had been feeling off for a day or so. Jason was probably right; I just needed some rest.

It had been easier to sleep than I thought, despite Jason not being next to me. I loved having his body beside me, with his arms around me. It made me feel safe, protected, and most of all, loved.

"Hey, Carly. I brought breakfast," mom said, walking in.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Honey, you have to eat."

"I don't feel that great."

"What's wrong?"

"Last night I got really dizzy. That's why Jason made me come home. The last few days I haven't been feeling great. I'm tired, and I'm a little nauseous, but I think it's just because I've been at the hospital so much."

"Yeah, that could be it, but…"

"But what?"

"Carly, I want you to see a doctor before you see Michael today."

"I'm okay."

"Please?"

"Fine."

I went to General Hospital to get a check up, but I didn't see the point. The doctor asked me what was wrong, and then she drew blood. I told her I didn't think that was necessary, but she said she needed to rule a few things out.

When she came back with the test results, I asked, "Everything's okay, right?"

"Yes, you're perfectly healthy, but—"

"But, what? What's wrong?"

"You're pregnant."

I think my heart skipped a few beats. Pregnant? I was shocked. A baby? Jason and I had talked about having one, but not now.

"How far along am I?

"You're about 6 weeks."

6 weeks. The day after Michael woke up. That was the date the baby was conceived; I just knew it.

"Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Everything looks fine so far. You're in good health. You should call your OB-GYN to schedule an appointment for further tests and an ultrasound."

"Thanks," I said.

Jason and I were going to have a baby. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. A baby. What if I lost the baby like I lost my last one? No, no, that wouldn't happen this time. Jason wouldn't let it.

I hope Jason's okay with the baby, I thought. He gave his son up, would he not want to claim this one, too? No, I wouldn't let him give up another child.

I couldn't wait to tell Jason, even though I was scared about how he would react. When I got off the elevator, he was standing outside Michael's room, smiling.

"Hey," I said. "I have a surprise for you."

"Well, I have a surprise for you, too. Actually, it's a surprise from Michael."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you go first."

"I woke up this morning feeling worse than I felt yesterday, so my mom made me get checked before I came here."

"Are you okay?"

When I didn't answer, he asked again, "Carly, what's wrong. You're scaring me."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm… We're… pregnant," I said, smiling.

"What? A baby?"

"I'm six weeks, so…"

"The night after Michael woke up."

"Yeah."

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm more than okay… this is amazing. I can't believe we're gonna have a baby."

He put his hand on my stomach, and then I put my hand on top of his. He was beaming.

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know because you know.. you gave up Jake. I didn't know if you would want another child, and –"

"Carly," he said, trying to stop me.

"With you being afraid with your job—"

"Carly," he said again, this time I actually stopped. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then know that I want this baby. I want you, Michael, Morgan, and this baby."

I smiled again. Then, the door to Michael's room opened. Michael walked out.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah," Jason said. "This is your surprise."

"He can walk?"

"Hey mom," Michael said, walking over to me.

I pulled him into a huge hug, and Jason put his arms around Michael and me.

"I love you so much," I told Michael. I looked up at Jason and said, "And I love you, too."

We stood there for a few minutes just thinking about how lucky we were. I had my son back. I was the mother of the two most perfect boys in the whole world, and Jason and I were going to have another child. I had never felt more loved than I felt just then. This is the family we were always supposed to be, and now, I finally had it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The doctors kept their word, and Michael was able to go home after being in the hospital for a few weeks. When the doctors told us this, I think a huge cloud was lifted from our of our shoulders.

Carly was ecstatic, of course, but she wouldn't be Carly if she didn't worry about something.

"Jason, do you think he'll be okay walking up and down the stairs? Maybe he should stay downstairs? Or what if—"

"Carly, he can walk fine. He just needs to take it easy, but he can manage the stairs," I said. "You're something you know that?"

"That better be a good something."

"Oh, it is," I said, pulling her into my arms. I put my hand on her stomach, something I had been doing frequently ever since we found out that Carly was pregnant. We hadn't told anyone except Bobbie about the baby partly because we wanted to surprise everyone, but also because I knew Carly was worried about having another miscarriage.

Michael was wheeled out and the doctor said he was all set to go home. He gave us the instructions for his out-patient care. Michael was still going to see a physical therapist 3 times a week for a while to keep him strong.

"I don't need this wheelchair. I can walk," Michael insisted.

"It's hospital policy," the doctor said.

"I'll tell you what," I told him, "as soon as get out of the hospital, you can get out of the wheelchair and walk the rest of the way to the car."

"Okay," he said.

"Hey," Carly said, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Carly, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, mom, I'll be fine," Michael said.

"So, is this what it's going to be like? The two of you ganging up on me?"

"Why?" I asked. "Don't think you can handle it?"

"I look forward to it," she said.

"Can we go now?" Michael asked. "I'm really tired of being in the hospital."

"You bet. I thought that we could go get something to eat to celebrate."

"That sounds good, but can Morgan come, too? I was it to be our first meal together was a family."

"That's already been arranged," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Carly, Michael, and I arrived at Kelly's, and Michael was welcomed by the whole town of Port Charles. Everyone that we knew came out to celebrate Michael's homecoming. Everyone loved him.

"Jason," Carly said, "you did all this? For my son?"

"For our son. And yes, I did. When you and Michael were asleep yesterday, I made some calls. I wanted him to feel loved."

"Thank you," she said.

Morgan ran over to Michael, excited that his big brother was finally with him again. "Michael, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Morgan. But I'm going to be home from now on."

"Good!"

Michael enjoyed his party, spending time talking to each and every person that showed up. Then, Sonny walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"I just came to tell Michael that I'm happy he's home. That's all."

"Carly, don't make a scene," I said, instantly regretting it.

"Don't make a scene? Don't tell me that I can't make a scene. This man almost killed my son."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to relax."

"I can't rel—ow!" She screamed, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Carly, what's wrong?" I said, worried.

"Jason—it hurts!" she said, doubling over.

"Okay, come outside," I said, calmly. I didn't want Michael or Morgan to get scared.

I put one arm around her back to support her, and my other hand was being squeezed by hers. I helped her walk outside and sat her down on a bench.

"Is it the baby?"

"Yes. Jason, oh god," she said, doubling over again. "This can't be happening. Not again."

"Calm down. I'm going to get you to a hospital and get you checked out, okay?" She nodded.

I helped her to the car, and then I drove as fast as I could. I prayed that she wasn't losing our child. I didn't know if either of us could bear anymore loss.

When we got to the hospital, I told the nurse what was wrong and that we needed Dr. Lee. Dr. Lee got her into a gown, and then told Carly that she needed to examine her.

"Will you wait in the hall?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I squeezed Carly's hand. "I'll be right outside, okay?" She nodded.

After a few minutes, Dr. Lee told me that I could come back in.

"It looks like everything is okay, but I'm going to do an ultrasound just in case."

I sat down next to her, and put my hand in hers. Dr. Lee put the gel on her stomach and then we waited for what seemed like forever.

When Dr. Lee didn't say anything, I got worried. "Is there something wrong?"

"It looks like your babies are perfectly healthy."

"Good," Carly said, relieved. Then it hit her, about the same time it hit me. _Babies?_

"Babies?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Congratulations, you are having twins."

"We're having twins," Carly said, trying to comprehend this."

"But they're okay?"

"Yes, but I have to urge Carly to be very careful. With Carly's history of miscarrying and with this being a multiple baby pregnancy, this is considered a high-risk pregnancy. Carly needs to rest and be as stress-free as possible."

"I will take very good care of both Carly and my babies."

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, do you want to see your babies?"

"Yes," Carly said.

Dr. Lee turned the ultrasound picture toward us and pointed out both heartbeats. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes."

"Jase… those are our children," she said, smiling and crying at the same time.

"I can't believe how small they are," I said, starting to cry myself. "I can't believe we're going to have twins."

I leaned down and stroked her hair, and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making me a father."

She nodded, unable to speak because of all her emotions. I wiped away a tear, and I kissed her, this time on the lips.

"Let's tell everyone about the babies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to wait anymore."

"Okay."

When Carly was released, we went back to Kelly's. Most of the people had left, but there was still a small crowd there.

"Mom," Michael said, walking toward us, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Carly, what happened?" Bobbie asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Actually, I'm more than fine."

"Everyone," I said, "Carly and I have an announcement."

When the crowd was quiet, she said, "We were wanting to wait a little while longer, but we were so excited so… A few weeks ago, we found out that we were pregnant!"

People started to talk again, when I interrupted them, "And about an hour ago, we found out that we are having twins!"

We were bombarded by people wishing us well and congratulating us. It made us feel good, but it didn't matter what anyone else felt. What mattered was that we were happy, and that Carly and the babies were healthy.

After everyone had left and we went home, Morgan and Michael couldn't stop talking about the idea of new brothers or sisters.

"Mommy, when will the babies be here?"

"Well," she said, pulling him into her lap, "the doctor said that the babies will be here in May. So when things outside are blooming, and it's sunny and beautiful outside, you will have two new siblings."

"Will they be boys or girls?"

"We don't know that yet," I said. "It doesn't matter, though, because they will be loved, no matter what."

After Morgan went to bed, Michael sat down on the couch between Carly and me. "Mom, I'm so happy that you and Jason are going to have two babies. But can you imagine what it's going to be like having four kids?"

"It's gonna be complete chaos!" she said, laughing. "But it's going to be wonderful."

"Here," she said, grabbing Michael's hand and putting it on her stomach.

"I don't feel anything," he said.

"You will soon, though. The babies are going to grow, and you'll feel them kick. Before you know it, they'll be here."

"When you feel the baby kick, it'll be the most amazing thing ever," she said.

"I can't wait," I said. "I remember when your mom was pregnant with you. She looked like a wheelbarrow, but when you kicked, it was amazing."

"I did not look like a wheelbarrow, she said, throwing a pillow at me.

"Those were your words, not mine," I said.

"I'm excited," Michael said, interrupting. "I hope that you have a girl. I mean, a boy would be great, too, but I think I would really like to have a baby sister."

"I want a girl, too," she said. "But I love all my boys, so another one would be okay, too. As long as they're healthy."

"Okay, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. I'm really happy for you all."

After he went up, I decided to talk to him for a minute. "I'll be right back," I told Carly.

"Hey Michael," I said.

"Hey Jason," he said. "I really am happy about the new babies. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am excited. But, I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"The doctor told Carly that she needs to relax and not be under any stress. I know that you're going to be busy with physical therapy and starting school again, but can you help me keep your mom calm?"

"Sure. I'll help take care of Morgan, and I'll do anything that you need me to do. She's not going to lose the babies like the last one, is she?"

"Dr. Lee said she and the babies are healthy, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it that way."

"Good. Me, too.

"Night, Michael."

"Night, Jason."

I went downstairs and Carly was sprawled out on the couch. "I think I'm going to go to bed, too," she said. "I've had a long day."

I sat down next to her and said, "I can't believe we're going to have two babies!"

"But having four kids is going to be complete chaos.

"Like you said, it'll be wonderful," I said. "But right now, Carly, you have to relax and rest. You can't have another episode like today. You were scared to death, and honestly, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I promise that I will do my absolute best to be calm and not get stressed out. No matter who I have to encounter."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carly actually kept her promise to stay calm and stress free. She tried to avoid everything that would upset her, usually only going to work and then coming home and hanging out with Michael, Morgan, and myself.

It was almost Thanksgiving, and Carly was starting to show. She was upset about how much weight she was gaining because she said she hadn't started to show with Michael or Morgan until much later. I kept reminding her that this pregnancy would be a little different because she was carrying two babies, not just one.

The night before Thanksgiving, the four of us were in the living room watching a movie, excited about the next day.

"Carly, are you sure we don't need to bring anything for tomorrow?"

"No. My contribution is the hotel. Besides, no one would want to eat what I cook anyway."

"That's true."

The next morning, Michael and Morgan were excited about the holiday. They both woke up early and ran down the stairs.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they both shouted.

"Happy Thanksgiving," we said.

When we got to the hotel, Bobbie and Lulu were busy setting up. "What can I do to help?" Carly asked.

"You can sit down and rest. We've got it under control."

"No, Mom. I'm not going to let you all do everything, especially since this is my hotel. It wouldn't be right if I didn't do anything."

"You're going to sit down and entertain your sons until we eat. No more arguing."

Carly was about to fight back, but she gave up and went and sat on the couch with Morgan and Michael.

"Bobbie, do you want me to start putting the food out?" I asked.

"No, that's okay. Go be with Carly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Oh, Jason, wait. I haven't called told Carly this because I didn't want to upset her, but Elizabeth and Lucky are coming."

"Oh."

"I know that you and Lucky don't get along and Elizabeth… well, with your history…"

"It's fine. Lucky's a Spencer; he has every right to be here. I'll deal with it, and I will try to keep Carly away from Elizabeth."

I sat down with Michael, Morgan, and Carly, and they were all still very excited.

"We were just talking about how this is the best thanksgiving ever," Michael said.

"It is the best ever," I said. "And it's going to get even better. The food's almost ready."

"I can't wait," Carly said. "Turkey, and cranberries, and dressing, and mashed potatoes, and pumpkin pie… things that will make me even bigger."

"Those are all good for the babies," I said, kissing her and putting my hand on her stomach. I felt the baby kick.

"Jason! Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, it was so strong."

"Oh," she said. "The other baby's kicking, too." She took my other hand and put it a little farther down, and I felt another kick.

"Sibling rivalry already," she said. "One baby is kicking, so the other one has to, too."

"Can I feel it?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Carly said. She put one hand over where each baby was kicking. Michael smiled as soon as he felt a kick.

"Wow, mom. That's so cool," he said. We laughed.

"I wish the babies would hurry up and get here," Morgan said. We laughed again.

"I want the babies to be here, too, but they have to be big and strong before they come," I said.

Elizabeth and Lucky walked into the hotel, and I prayed Carly could handle it. I felt her stiffen a little, but she didn't say anything. As Elizabeth passed, she looked at me, with some sadness in her eyes. I felt guilty because I hadn't talked to Elizabeth about Carly and me or the pregnancy.

Carly and I had a great dinner, eating, laughing, and smiling. Everyone asked us questions about the baby, if we had picked out names, how excited we were, and countless other questions.

When Carly was busy talking to Lulu, I decided to talk to Elizabeth.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said. "You look really happy."

"I am, but I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you about all of this."

"There's nothing to say. You're with Carly and she's pregnant."

"I just want to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay, fine, but not here. Come over later and you can say whatever you want to say."

After we got home, Carly said she was really tired and that she was going to bed. Morgan went to sleep soon after, and after Michael finally went to bed, I left to go over to Elizabeth's.

"Jason, really there's nothing to talk about."

"I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you that that I was with Carly."

"You had no obligation to."

"Why are you being like this?" I asked.

"Because you love Carly. And I know that you're happy, so I'm trying to be okay with it."

"We couldn't be with each other, Liz."

"If we could be together, would you?"

"Honestly, I'm happy with how things turned out. I've loved Carly for years; I just hadn't realized it. But, I still care about you. I want you to be happy."

"Do you want to claim Jake?"

"What?"

"You're having two kids. The world is going to know that they're yours. Are you not afraid to be a father anymore?"

"I am going to protect Carly, my two kids, and Michael and Morgan. Carly made me see that I can be a good father."

"Are you scared?"

"Oh, god, yes. I'm scared about being responsible for two people, but I'm not afraid about my job."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm getting out."

"How?"

I told Elizabeth about my plan of how I was going to get out. It would probably take a while, but I was going to do it. It was the best way to protect Carly, Michael, Morgan and my unborn children. Liz told me that if this worked and I stayed out of the mob, then she wouldn't be so afraid anymore and then I could claim Jake.

I didn't expect Carly to be up when I got home because it was the middle of the night. She looked like she had been crying.

"Why are you up? Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I woke up because I had to go to the bathroom, thanks to the babies. When you weren't here, I couldn't go back to sleep. Where were you, Jase?"

"I went to see Elizabeth."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to her about everything that's happened."

"Do you regret everything? Do you want to be with Elizabeth?"

"No, Carly. I want to be with you. I can't wait for these babies to come and the six of us be a family."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I was just worried. You weren't here. Look at me, I'm a mess! Stupid hormones."

"I love you, though. Let's go back to bed, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

"Oh, and I told Michael and Morgan we'd decorate for Christmas tomorrow, well technically today," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you can just do easy stuff-- no lifting."

"Okay, but I can't believe we're setting up for Christmas. Can't the boys wait?"

"It's Christmas. They're excited, and it's our first Christmas together."

"Next year, we'll have two more little ones to buy presents for. I can't wait."

"Me neither," I said. We laid down on the bed, and I wrapped my arms around her stomach. We fell asleep dreaming of what was to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next couple of weeks were crazy. The four of us were busy getting ready for Christmas, and Carly and I had starting buying things for the babies. It was just a few days before Christmas, and we were putting the finishing touches on all of the decorations.

"Our house looks so good," Michael said.

"It does," Carly said. "I'm going to go put these boxes up, and then how about we decide what we want for dinner?"

"No," I said. "You're not lifting those boxes. I'll put them up and you can order dinner."

"Jason, I'm fine."

"I know, and I want to keep it that way. Lifting things can cause premature labor, and those babies are not coming out for four more months."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

We ate a nice dinner and watched Santa Clause. That was Morgan's favorite Christmas movie. That had become a tradition: watching Christmas movies and eating junk food. I think I enjoyed it more than anyone because I loved having a family.

On Christmas Eve, the four of us went the annual Christmas service. Midway through the service, Carly leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked over at her: she was smiling with her hand resting on her stomach. I smiled. This was the happiest I had ever been, and I was about to become even happier.

Near the end of the service, Michael leaned into my ear and whispered, "Are you going to do it tonight?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing tonight?" Carly asked.

"You'll see," I said. Michael was smiling from ear to ear. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too."

When we left the church, Carly yawned. "I'm so tired. I want to go home and crawl into bed."

"We will, but there's one more thing we need to do."

"What?"

I led her to the huge Christmas tree outside. Everything was beautiful: the snow, the tree, and most importantly, Carly.

"It's gorgeous, but why are we here?" she asked.

"Carly, I am happier than I have ever been in my whole life, and that's because of you. You and your children are my world, and I would do anything for you all. And I feel so blessed that I'm going to have two children with you."

"Jason, why are you telling me all this?"

"I want to be with you forever. No, I have to be with you forever, and I hope that you feel the same way."

I reached into my pocket, pulled out the ring box and got down on one knee. She gasped. I opened the box and displayed the ring. "Carly, will you be my wife?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Jason, yes, I will marry you."

I slipped the ring on her finger, and then stood up. I pulled her into my arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"I'm so happy that you finally asked Mom," Michael said.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, for like a month. It was the hardest secret I've ever kept in my life. So, when are you getting married?"

We laughed. "We'll decide that later."

"Let's go home," Carly said. "Tomorrow is Christmas, and I know that you all want presents."

"Yay!" Morgan squealed. "I love Christmas."

"I already got the best presents ever," Michael said. "You two are getting married, and I'm going to have two new brothers or sisters."

"I already got the best presents, too," I said. "The three of you and these babies are the best gifts I could ever ask for."

Christmas morning was amazing. Michael and Morgan woke up early and we all opened all of our presents. Then, I cooked the turkey while Carly prepared the canned cranberries and the instant mashed potatoes. Bobbie came later with the dressing and more presents for the boys.

She also brought some presents for us, too, including two beautiful bassinets for the babies.

"Oh Mom, their gorgeous, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. There's nothing I like more than spoiling my grandkids, and I'm going to have two more of them soon."

In January, Carly and I found out what sex the babies were. We fought all the way up until the doctor's appointment because we couldn't decide if we wanted to know. I wanted to, but Carly didn't. She said that this was her last pregnancy, and she wanted to be surprised. Finally, I convinced her to find out because I told her it would drive her crazy not to know.

After Dr. Lee told us that everything was normal with the babies and everything was healthy with Carly, she asked us if we wanted to know the sex.

"Yes," Carly said. "Jason's talked me into it."

She turned the ultrasound toward us and looked at it for a minute. She pointed to the baby on the left and said, "This baby is a boy."

"A boy? I'm going to have another boy?" Carly asked. I think we were both expecting her to have two girls.

"And a girl," Dr. Lee finished. "The other baby is a girl. Congratulations."

A big smile appeared on Carly's face and some tears started to fall down her face. I took her hand in mine, and I traced her cheek with my other hand.

"I'm so happy," I said.

"I can't believe I'm finally having my girl. And I'm happy about the boy, of course."

"I think we should start thinking about names," I said.

"We'll do that soon. First, we should tell the boys about the babies."

Michael and Morgan were thrilled about the babies. "I'm so excited to have a baby sister," Michael said. "And I'm excited about having another baby brother because, you know, the first one wasn't so bad." We laughed.

That night when we were getting ready for bed, I noticed how round Carly's stomach was getting. I kissed her and put my hands right on her belly. Immediately, I felt a strong kick.

"These babies are growing so fast," I said.

"Tell me about it. I'm only in my fifth month, and I look like I'm about to pop."

"You're so beautiful." With that, I managed to make love to her. When we were on the bed, I heard Carly make a sound that sounded like laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"The babies are kicking so hard."

"I feel them," I said. My stomach was pressed right on hers, and it felt like the babies were kicking me. It truly was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I couldn't wait until May so that I could hold my babies and be a father to them.

Right before I fell asleep, I said, "Thank you for giving me my daughter and my son."

"I love you, Jase. I want to be with you forever." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just scared. I've never been this happy and I don't want to lose it all."

"You will never lose me."

"How about tomorrow we set a date for the wedding?"

"Okay."

"It'll have to be after I have the babies, of course, but we should start planning it. I can't wait to be Mrs. Jason Morgan."

"And I can't wait to be your husband."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jason's POV

Valentine's Day was coming up, and I wanted to plan something special for Carly. She hadn't been feeling very beautiful lately because of how pregnant she was, but she was the most beautiful woman in the world to me.

My plan was to rent out Jake's for the two of us. We were going to relive everything about the night that we met, except it was going to be even better. But, my plan didn't quite work out.

The day before Valentine's Day, Carly had been extremely tired and had been asleep for most of the day. The boys were away at friends houses, and I was doing some work. I was about to go wake Carly up and plan dinner when I heard her scream.

I ran into the bedroom and saw her sitting up, holding her stomach. She looked like she was in intense pain.

"Carly, what's wrong?" I said, running over to her side.

"I had a contraction," she said, starting to calm down.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Maybe. It doesn't hurt anymore, but if I have another one, then yeah, I want to go. Jason, it hurt."

"I know," I told her, wrapping my arm around her, letting her rest of head on my chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said, getting up. She came out a few minutes later. "We have to go to the hospital. I'm bleeding." She started to cry.

"What?" Why did all of Carly's pregnancies have complications? This woman had been through enough. Why was this happening?

"Okay, come here," I said, trying to stay calm for her sake. I helped support her and walk her out of the bedroom into the living room. She doubled over in pain again.

"Jason, it's another one," she said, falling to the floor. "Oh god. Ow. I can't have the babies now. It's too soon."

"Just breathe," I told her, rubbing her back gently and holding her hand. "Can you walk?"

She shook her head. By this point she was crying hysterically.

"Okay," I said. "I'll carry you." I picked her up into my arms, like I had done so many times before, and carried her to the car.

Carly's POV

Jason raced me to the hospital as more contractions hit. I was scared that my babies were going to be born today, and it was too soon. And why was I bleeding? I kept screaming Jason's name over and over again because it was the only thing that kept me from completely losing it.

The doctors rushed me into a room and examined me. They said I was in labor, but they would give me medicine to try and stop the contractions.

"If the contractions don't stop… if I have the babies now, will they survive?" I asked.

"You're premature with twins, so they are very small."

"Would they survive?"

"I don't know."

"Oh God, Jase." I said, reaching for him. He held my hand and stroked my hair.

"Try to relax, Carly. If you relax, the medicine has a better chance of working."

I could tell that he was just as scared as I was, and I felt awful. Because of me, he could lose his children.

"I'm sorry," I said. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. You have done everything right in your pregnancy." He put leaned down next to my stomach and said, "Hey, it's daddy. I know that you want to come out, but you have to stay in there for a few more months."

Another contraction surged through my abdomen. "Oh," I said, wincing.

"Another one?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as before. I think the medicine's working."

I was right, and the contractions continued to get weaker and more spaced out until they eventually stopped.

Dr. Lee said that everything was okay now, but I had to stay on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. These contractions had caused me to start to dilate, and bed rest was the only way to keep me from going into labor again.

"I have so much left to do before the babies come. How am I going to do it all when I'm supposed to rest?"

"Easy. I'll do it," he said. "Anything you need, whether it's about work, doing things for Michael and Morgan, or making the house baby proof, I'll do it. You just have to rest and take care of the growing babies inside of you."

"Thanks for taking care of me. I love you."

"I'd do anything for you."

"I'm tired. These contractions really take a lot out of you."

"Go to sleep."

"Okay, see you in the morning," I said, before drifting off to sleep. I dreamt about my upcoming life of being married to Jason, having my babies, and Michael and Morgan. My life was going to be wonderful.

Jason's POV

I stayed awake most of the night, terrified that Carly was going to wake up and have more contractions. She really had done everything right with her pregnancy, and it broke my heart to have her think this was her fault. Carly was not going to like being on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, and it was going to be hard to keep her off her feet. I was going to have my hands full, but I would do anything to make sure my babies were born strong and healthy.

Bobbie stopped in to check on Carly, and I asked her if she could stay and take Carly home because I had a surprise for her.

Since Carly had to stay off her feet and because I didn't have time to plan all the things I wanted to at Jake's, I had to improvise. I burned a CD of our songs that we used to dance to at Jake's, and then I ordered some of Carly's favorite food. I put some roses on the table and lit some candles to make it romantic. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was the best that I could do.

When Carly walked in, she gasped. "Jason. It's beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," I said, helping her to the table and sitting her down in the chair. "I know it's not much, but"

"I love it. Happy Valentine's Day."

We ate our dinner, and then our song, "Milk" came on. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think one slow dance would be okay."

We stood up, and I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she said.

"Don't be sorry. Just take care of yourself."

"Okay." I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back, and then we kissed a few more times. I knew we couldn't take it any farther for the babies' sake, so I had to stop then or else I wasn't going to be able to.

"Carly," I said, pulling away. "We can't."

"I know."

"Thank you for this." She put one hand on her stomach and smiled. "The babies know that their daddy's watching out for them." I smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted, and I know I'll sleep tonight. You'll be right beside me to protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"Everything."

"I'll try. I'll do everything I can to protect you. I couldn't live without you."

We fell asleep a little while later. Before I slept, I thanked God that Carly's labor had stopped and that He would watch over my family. I wasn't religious, but I told Carly that I would do anything to protect her, and I figured praying couldn't hurt. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, finally able to sleep because of the two little babies still inside Carly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the next few weeks, Carly's pregnancy had progressed normally. She had had a few Braxton Hicks contractions, but the doctor said that was normal. Carly and I started planning the wedding, and we had decided to get married the weekend after Thanksgiving. Carly was worried about losing all of weight by then, but I had assured her that she would be the most beautiful bride ever, even if she still had some pregnancy weight, because she was my bride and the woman that I madly in love with.

In Carly's 34th week, Sonny came by the house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see my boys. I thought maybe I could take them out to eat."

Michael ran down the stairs, "Dad!" he yelled, smiling. Morgan followed him and ran right to Sonny, and Sonny picked him up. "I've missed you, Daddy," Morgan said.

Jealousy panged through me. I knew that Sonny was their father, but it had been easy to pretend that he didn't exist, but he did. No matter how much I wanted to be their father or how much they loved me, Sonny was who they called "Dad."

"What's going on?" Carly said, walking into the living room.

"I was thinking that I could take the boys out for dinner."

"Yeah, that'd be so much fun," Michael said.

"Where are you taking them?"

"Just to Kelly's."

"No," Carly said.

"Actually," I said, "That would be okay. Have them home by 8. If you're not home by 8:01, I'm calling a search team," I said, not joking.

"Jeez, Jason, it's dinner, not like we're going on a stakeout," Michael said.

"It's okay," Sonny said. "I'll be home by then. Thanks," he said.

As soon as they were out the door, Carly started screaming at me. I told her to stop and that I had something to take care of. A few minutes later, I walked back into the living room to find her crying on the couch.

"Carly, do you trust me?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Of course, but Jason, these are my children. They're with Sonny right now. The last time they were alone with him, Michael was shot."

"Right now, they're with a restaurant full of people. They have guards on them."

"I don't care," she screamed. "I want to go get them. I want to go get my boys," she said, now sobbing.

"Carly," I said, grabbing her wrists, and making her look me in the eyes. "Count to ten."

She finally started to calm down, so I started talking again. "I know that you're scared, but it's not going to be like before. Max is calling me every ten minutes with an update."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I just think about Michael and his coma, and it makes me so scared."

"I know, but I'm not going to let anything happen to Michael and Morgan."

She nodded. "I'm hungry."

I laughed. "Even when you're upset, you still love to eat."

"I do." She tried to stand, but needed my help to get off the couch. "Oh," she said.

"What?"

"My back hurts," she said, putting on hand on her back to support herself. "Being pregnant is starting to get old."

I smiled. "Luckily, you don't have that much longer. Here," I said, walking behind her. I placed my hands on her lower back and gave her a massage.

"Oh," she moaned. "Jase, that feels good."

"How about after dinner, we take a hot bath? We could finalize the baby names," I suggested. We had narrowed it down to a few names, but we couldn't decide on the perfect ones.

"Do you think that we can both fit into the tub? I'm huge!"

"I think we can manage."

"What about the boys?"

"I'll just have Mercedes pick up the boys at Kelly's."

"Well, then, a bath with you sounds like a wonderful idea."

That night while we were laying in bed, Carly said that the Metro Court was sponsoring a dinner and dance next week for the pediatric wing of General Hospital and that she wanted to go.

"You need to rest. You could go into labor at anytime, so I don't think going to a big event is good for you."

"I won't get stressed out. I want one dance, and I'll stay sitting down the rest of the night. I just want somewhere to go, Jase. Please?" she ran her hand down my chest and kissed me.

"That's not fair. You know that I can't resist you."

She smiled. "I know."

"Okay, we'll go to this thing, but not for very long. And, only one dance. I hate dancing, and it's not good for you to be on your feet."

Next Saturday, I was downstairs waiting on Carly to finish getting ready and waiting for Mercedes to come over. Michael and Morgan were sitting on the couch, and Michael said something that I wasn't expecting. "Do you and Mom have to go tonight?"

"Yeah, we do. Your mom is excited about it, so I'm pretending to be excited about it to."

"I just wish that the four of us could spend some time together before the babies are born."

"I thought you were excited about the babies."

"I am, but once the babies get here…" he trailed off.

"What? Michael, what's wrong?" I said, sitting down between Michael and Morgan.

"These babies are going to be your kids, and Morgan and I aren't. You're going to love these babies more than Morgan and me, and I understand that, but—"

"Wait, Michael, just because I'm having two kids doesn't mean that I'm going to love you any less."

"It's okay, Jason. People love their own kids more; I know that."

"Listen, I am going to love these babies with all of my heart. But, you and your brother are my children. Not biologically, and I know that Sonny is who you consider Dad, but I couldn't love you any less even if we shared DNA. Having two more babies isn't going to change how I feel about you."

"Really?"

"Really." I pulled Morgan into my lap and I put my arm around Michael. "I love you both so much."

"I love you," Morgan said.

"I love you, Jason," Michael said.

The doorbell rang, and I lifted Morgan out of my lap and got up to answer the door. It was Mercedes, coming to watch Michael and Morgan. Right behind her was Spinelli, with Maxie.

"Greetings, Stone Cold," Spinelli said. "We thought we'd ride with you to the charity event."

"Yeah, we'd thought we'd come so you could have backup in case Carly went into labor or something."

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically. "Carly," I yelled up the stairs, "we're leaving!"

She walked down the stairs, slowly, and she looked gorgeous.

"Valkeryie!" Spinelli said, astonished. "You look ravishing."

"Why thank you, Spinelli."

"You do look beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I said.

"Thanks, but I feel like a pumpkin. Promise you won't leave me for some skinny, tan supermodel?"

"I don't want anyone but you," I said.

The four of us went to the event and had a good time. We actually sat around for most of the night, just talking.

"Do you know what you're going to name the babies yet?" Spinelli asked.

"Actually, yes, we know the first names. Middle names we're still not sure yet," Carly said.

"What are they?" Maxie asked.

"We're going to keep them a secret until the babies are born," Carly replied.

One of Maxie's favorite songs came on, and she pulled Spinelli on to the dance floor. He protested, but she really didn't give him much choice.

"Let's dance," Carly said.

Why we were dancing, Carly said she was glad that Spinelli had come because she liked getting to know him better.

"He's your best friend, so therefore he's important to me, too."

"He's not my best friend," I said, "You are. But he is important to me, and I want him involved in our lives and our children's lives."

"I do, too."

"I've had fun tonight. Thanks for bringing me." Then, she winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, my back just really hurts. The pain's gotten worse over the last few days."

"Let's sit down, then."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to dance with you and enjoy tonight. This will probably be our last night out for a while."

"Yeah, I guess it will be. The twins will keep us pretty busy, but I can't wait."

"We're going to be one big happy family. With the two of us, the babies, Michael, Morgan, Spinelli, my mom, Lulu—"

"Jake."

"What?" she said, surprised.

I didn't mean to say it, but it came out. I guess now was just as good time as any to tell Carly about wanting to claim Jake and getting out of the business. I knew that she would be supportive of claiming my son, and I knew she would love him like her own, just like I loved her children as my own.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason's POV

"I didn't mean to say that, but since I did, I want to talk to you about something. Not here, but at home."

She gasped.

"Carly, I didn't mean to scare you. It's not a bad conversation, it's—"

"No, it's not that. I want to hear whatever you have to say, but it'll have to wait. My water just broke."

"Oh my God." I looked down, and there was a puddle right where her feet were.

Don't panic, Jason, don't panic. She needs you to be strong and take care of her right now, I told myself.

I carefully led her over to the table and sat her down. Spinelli and Maxie noticed something was wrong and they came over to our table.

"Her water broke," I said. "Spinelli, I need for you to find Patrick Drake. He's around here somewhere. Maxie, I need you to call General Hospital. Tell them to send an ambulance to the Metro Court because Carly's in labor."

A few minutes later, Patrick was at Carly's side. "When did your water break?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago."

"Have you had any contractions?"

"I had one this morning, and I had one about an hour ago."

"What?" I asked. Carly hadn't told me about any contractions.

"I didn't want to worry y—ou. Oh god," she said, starting to wince in pain.

I held her hand and kneeled on the floor next to her. "Breathe, Carly. Don't talk."

"That was a really bad one," she said.

Patrick wanted to take her somewhere more private, so we led her into a room with a couch, and closed the door. Carly's contractions were getting closer and closer, and I was afraid she wasn't going to make it to the hospital.

Carly sensed that I was worried. "Jason, my contractions are still six minutes apart. We're going to be okay."

I smiled slightly, while I stroked her hair. "I'm fine, Carly. Do you need anything?"

"Just be with me. I can't do this without you."

"I'm going to be right here, squeezing your hand, the whole time."

After what felt like forever, the ambulance showed up. I could tell that the contractions were getting stronger, and Carly was in more pain. When we got to the hospital, she was taken into an OB room. Dr. Lee got her into a gown and examined her.

"How far along am I?" she asked.

"You're almost nine centimeters. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you."

"You're doing great, baby. I'm so proud of you," I said. "You're almost there."

"At least I'm in a hospital this time."

Bobbie walked in, and said she heard about Carly's labor from one of the nurses. Not long after, another contraction hit Carly, and she started screaming. "Jason, I feel like I have to push." I looked at Bobbie, and she said that she would get Dr. Lee.

Dr. Lee said Carly was dilated ten centimeters, and it was time for her to go to the delivery room. They wheeled Carly in and the nurses got all the instruments ready. Carly started pushing, and I don't think I've ever seen her in so much pain.

"Jason, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I really can't. Oh no, no!" she said, as another fiercely painful contraction hit.

"Our babies are almost here. Come on, Carly. Push!" I said. She screamed, squeezed my hand as hard as she possibly could, and pushed. and then we heard crying.

"Congratulations," Dr. Lee said. "You have a daughter." She put her on Carly's stomach as tears fell from both mine and Carly's eyes.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?" Dr. Lee asked me.

I nodded. I cut the cord, and Dr. Lee put the baby in Carly's arms. "She's beautiful," I said.

"I can't believe she's here," she said.

"Do you have a name?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Alison," I replied.

"I was thinking," Carly said, "that her middle name should be Emily."

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to the world, Alison Emily Morgan." I kissed Carly on her forehead, and said, "Thank you."

"We're going to take her, give her a bath, and get her cleaned up," one of the nurses said.

"When will we get to be with her again?"

"We'll bring her into your room after you deliver your son."

"Okay, bye baby girl," she said, as the nurses took the baby out of her arms.

"Carly, you've shrunk back down to seven centimeters, so we're going to take you back to your room for a while until you dilate back to ten centimeters," Dr. Lee said.

"Dr. Lee," one of the nurses said.

"What?" I asked.

Another contraction hit Carly, and even though I was worried, I needed to help Carly through this contraction. But, after it was over, alarms started going off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The baby's heartrate is dropping."

"Oh God," Carly said.

Dr. Lee examined her, quickly, and said, "The cord's wrapped around the baby's neck." More alarms started going off.

"The baby's heart rate's down to 70," the nurse said.

"Call surgery and tell them we need an emergency c-section now."

"Oh God, Jason! This can't be happening. We can't lose our boy!"

I didn't know what to tell her. I wanted to comfort her, but at this point, I couldn't tell her everything was going to be okay. I wanted it to be, but I didn't know. But our baby boy had to be okay, right? God couldn't take him away from us.

Carly's POV

When my water broke, I was actually pretty calm. I wasn't expecting to go into labor that night, but I guess my back pain should have given me a clue. I wasn't nervous about labor because I knew this time that it was going to be in a hospital, and I knew that Jason would be by my side the entire time.

The labor was painful, obviously, but it was worth it to see my baby girl. The second I saw her, I fell in love with her. But my happiness was short lived, and my world came crashing down when the alarms went off, and they said my boy's heart rate was falling.

"Jason, I'm scared," I said.

"I know you are," he said. Contractions kept coming, but Dr. Lee told me not to push. I had to grit my teeth and fight against the pain.

"The ba-baby ca-can't die," I said, struggling to talk through a contraction.

"Don't talk, Carly. It's not going to help you or the baby."

The doctors gave me something so I couldn't feel my legs and told me that they were starting the incision.

"Jason," I said, reaching for his hand. He squeezed it and wiped away a tear from my face. "Shh. Honey, I'm right here."

The doctors told us that the baby was out. When I didn't here him crying, I got scared. "Why isn't he crying? Is he okay?"

Jason stood up, and looked at the baby. "He's purple, probably just from the cord being around his neck."

"Dr. Lee, he's going to be okay, right?" Jason asked.

She didn't answer. A team of neonatal doctors took him from Dr. Lee, and took him out of the room.

"Dr. Lee, what's wrong with my son?" I asked, starting to cry.

"He wasn't breathing, and they had to hook him up to a machine."

"No, no. My little boy! No!" I buried my head in Jason's chest.

"Carly, have faith, okay. Michael and Morgan survived at birth with problems. So will this baby boy."

"Jase, will you go be with him?"

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Please? I'll be okay."

He looked at Dr. Lee, and she said that I would be fine. They were going to clean me up and take me back to my room. After Jason left, I couldn't control my emotions. I started crying because I wanted my little boy. I hadn't even held him yet, but I loved him more than words could describe. He had to make it because if he didn't, our family wouldn't be complete.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jason's POV

The neonatal doctors made me wait outside. I hated waiting because I felt like I needed to do something. While I was waiting in chairs, I heard my name. I looked up, and I saw Monica.

"Monica, why are you here?"

"Bobbie called and told me that Carly was in labor. I wanted to be here to see the babies." She noticed that I didn't look happy. "Jason, did something happen?"

"Our girl is doing great. We named her Alison, Alison Emily." She smiled. "But our boy… the cord was wrapped around his neck… his heart rate dropped… he wasn't breathing…" I struggled to finish my sentence. "I don't know how he is now."

"Oh, Jason, I'm so sorry."

I wiped away tears from my face. "I can't fall apart."

"It's okay to cry, Jason. You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I have be strong for Carly."

"Carly's not here right now, and even if she was, she would be okay with it. She knows that you're just as scared as she is." Then, I started crying. "I can't lose my son," I said. Monica wrapped her arms around me, and I just cried into my mothers arms like a six year old little boy.

"Mr. Morgan?" someone asked. I looked up, and there was a doctor standing above me. I wiped away tears, and I stood up. "Yes?"

"Your son wasn't breathing when he was taken into the neonatal unit. He's fine now, and he's breathing on his own."

At that moment, I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. "Can I see him?"

"In a little while. We'll bring him into his mother's room soon."

"Why don't you go tell Carly the good news?" Monica said.

"Do you want to see the babies?"

"Later, but now the four of you need time to bond."

"Okay. Thanks, Monica."

Carly was lying in her hospital bed watching our daughter sleep. "Hey," I said.

"Hey. How's our son?"

"He's doing better. He's breathing on his own, and the doctors said they're going to bring him in soon."

Her face lit up and she gave me one of her amazing smiles. "Really? I feel like I can breathe now. Everything's going to be okay."

"It's better than okay. It's perfect."

A doctor brought our son into the room and put him in Carly's arms.

"Samuel?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what we decided. Samuel Morgan."

"He needs a middle name."

"I know, but I can't think of any right now." She put her face near his, and said, "Hi Sam, I'm your mom. You gave us quite a scare earlier."

"I guess he wouldn't be your son if he hadn't."

"You're right."

Spinelli and Maxie came into the room then. "Stone Cold, Valkeryie, is everything okay with the little ones?"

Carly smiled. "Well, our son gave us a scare, but they're both fine now."

"They're so cute," Maxie said. "What are they're names?"

"Our girl is Alison Emily, and our son is Samuel—"

"Damien," Carly said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's his middle name. Samuel Damien Morgan. I love it."

"I like it, too," I said, squeezing her hand.

"I don't know what to say," Spinelli said. "You gave your offspring my name. I'm honored."

"Carly!" Lulu said, bursting through the door. "I wanted to see the babies!"

"They must have taken after Carly because these kids are too cute to be Jason's," Lulu said.

"Wow, we actually agree on something," Maxie said.

"Thanks guys. Really appreciate the support," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, everyone," Bobbie said, entering the room. "I think it's time we give Mommy some time to rest and give the babies some alone time with their parents."

"Call me later, Carly," Lulu said. "And I definitely want to baby-sit these precious babies!"

The three of them left, and Bobbie was about to leave. "Mom, thanks for being here."

"I'm glad that I could help."

"Oh, do Michael and Morgan know about the babies?"

"I called Mercedes when you were brought in to see if she could spend the night. The boys were already asleep, but when they wake up, she's going to tell them."

"Can you see if she'll bring Michael and Morgan here later?"

"Sure."

"Bobbie," I asked, "can you bring another bed in? I'll be spending the next few nights here with Carly."

"I think we can arrange something."

Bobbie brought a bed in for me, and I laid right beside Carly. We put the babies between us and just admired them. Carly yawned.

"You should go to sleep," I told her.

"I love looking at our babies too much."

"They'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay, but wake me up if Michael and Morgan get here."

"I will." She fell asleep with her head resting on my chest. The what seemed like hours, I just watched my daughter and son sleep. They were beautiful.

"Hey," I whispered to my babies. "I'm your dad, and I promise that I'm always going to love you and protect you."

Alison gave a small cry, and she wrapped her little hand around my finger. Then, Sam reached out and his hands touched near where Alison's was. I felt like my heart was going to burst I was so happy.

Carly's POV

I woke up a few hours later. I was sore from giving natural birth and having a c-section, and I noticed that my breasts were sore. I needed to feed by babies.

"Jase," I said.

"You're awake."

"Yeah." I winced as I sat up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sore."

"Do you want more medicine? I can get a doctor."

"No, I can handle it. Can you bring the babies over here? I want to feed them."

"I guess they are probably getting hungry."

He brought Sam over first, and I stroked his head as I breastfed. It hurt a little, but I loved my son too much to care. After Sam finished, I breastfed Alison, and Jason put them back in their little hospital beds.

"I love you so much. I wouldn't have any of this without you," Jason said.

"Mom!" Michael said, running into the room with Morgan on his heels. "We heard you had the babies!"

"Yeah," Jason said. "Come over here and you can see them."

"What are their names?"

"Well, our little girl is Alison Emily, and this little one," he said, pointing to the boy, "is Samuel Damien."

"I love it! I love them. I can't believe they're finally here."

"Cute babies!" Morgan said.

"Yes, very cute babies," Jason agreed.

"Jason?" Michael asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold them?"

Jason looked at me, and when I nodded, Jason led Michael over to the chair in the corner and placed Sam in his arms.

"He's so small," Michael said.

"You were that small once," Jason said. "And so were you," he said, looking at Morgan.

Michael was beaming. "Hey Sam, I'm your big brother." Sam started crying. "I guess he wants his mom," he said.

Jason brought Sam over to me, and then took Alison over to Michael. "Watch her head," Jason said, making sure Michael supported the baby properly. He was such a good father already.

"She's even smaller. Hey Alison. I'm not used to being a big brother to a little sister, but I think you're going to be a great sister."

Sam had stopped crying, and I tried to shift when I felt pain from my lower abdomen. Jason noticed I was in pain. "Honey, I really think you should have more medicine."

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"It's nothing, sweetie. I'm just sore from the birth and the c-section."

"You had a c-section?"

"Yeah. I had to have one for Sam. But he's fine and I'm fine. Jason, I think I do want more medicine."

He took Sam from me and Alison from Michael and put both of them back into their beds. He went and retrieved the doctor, and I was given more pain medicine.

"Hey boys, how about we go get some food and let your mom sleep?"

"Jase, you don't have to leave."

"I'll be back in a little while, but you do need to sleep."

I was tired and I didn't want to fight, so I agreed.

"I love you, Mom," Michael said.

"Me, too," Morgan said.

"I love you both, too," I said, smiling before I drifted off to sleep. The medicine had started working, and I was no longer in pain. I looked over at my two new babies, and I felt incredibly lucky to have four perfect children and Jason, the perfect man.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Carly and I were able to take the babies home after a few days. When we got home, everyone was waiting for us. Our house was filled with presents and food.

"You all have already done so much for us. You didn't have to do this," Carly said.

"We wanted to. We love you, and we love your new babies," Lulu said.

We had fun being with the ones that loved us most, but I was happy when they all left. I was ready to finally be alone with Carly and my kids, at home, not at a hospital.

That night, while the twins were asleep, Morgan wanted us to read him a bedtime story. The three of us piled into his bed and before we started reading, Morgan said, "I love you, Mommy. I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too," Carly told him.

"Me, too," I said.

"I'm so happy you're both home," he said.

Carly read Morgan the story, but after a while, I noticed that he had fallen asleep with his head resting on my chest.

"Carly," I whispered. "He's asleep." We carefully got off the bed, and I took his head off my chest and put it on his pillow."

As we walked out of the room, Carly said, "I wish I had a camera. He was precious asleep on your chest. You're a good father."

"He's a good boy, and it's because of you." Then, the twins started crying. "Here we go," I said.

When we went into the twins' room, Michael was already there. "I wanted to help."

"Honey, that's sweet, but you don't have to."

"I want to."

Carly handed Alison to me. "They're hungry, and I think Sam needs a diaper change. Why don't you two take Alison downstairs and feed her, and I'll be down in a few minutes to feed Sam."

I carefully carried my daughter down the stairs and got a bottle out of the fridge. As we sat down on the couch and started to feed her, I noticed that Michael was watching very closely.

"Do you want to feed her?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah." I made sure she was holding her and supporting her well, and then I gave him the bottle.

"Just put it on her lips. She'll start sucking it."

As Alison took the bottle, Michael smiled.

"Can you feel her swallowing?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is amazing. I still can't believe she's here."

"You know that I learned how to be a father from you."

"Really?"

"You were the first baby I ever held. I learned how to feed you and take care of you."

"I guess I was lucky to have you."

"Time has passed so fast. It seems just like yesterday when you were this size."

Alison cried a little, and Michael said he thought she was done eating.

"She looks just like mom," Michael said.

"She's beautiful," I said

"Mom, guess what? I fed Alison!" Michael said Carly walked down the stairs with Sam.

"You did?"

"He did a good job," I said.

"Do you want to feed Sam, too?" she asked.

"Yeah." I took Alison into my arms and Carly handed Sam to Michael. She got a bottle from the fridge, and Michael began feeding him.

"You're a natural at this," Carly said.

"Jason taught me how. He said he used to feed me like this."

"He did. He's an amazing father."

"I just can't believe I was ever this small."

"Mommy, Mommy," Morgan yelled, running down the stairs.

"What is it, sweetie?"

He got on the couch and Carly put him on her lap. "I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh, okay." She stroked his head and put her arms around him. "It was only a dream."

She held him for a few minutes. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" He nodded.

"Michael, can you take Morgan upstairs and tuck him back into bed?" Michael nodded.

Michael handed Sam to Carly. "Mr. Man, I'm very proud of you. You're taking such good care of your new brother and sister."

Michael smiled. "Night, Mom. Night, Jason."

After the boys went upstairs, Carly suggested that we take the twins upstairs. "After they go to sleep, we can go to sleep."

They were sound asleep by the time we laid them in their cribs. Carly put Sam down. "Sleep tight by precious baby boy."

I handed Alison to Carly to put down. "You're my little girl I've been waiting for. You're perfect."

"Jason, I love them both so much."

I smiled. "I do, too."

While we were getting ready for bed, I decided to tell Carly about Jake.

"Hey, Carly. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

I sat down next to her on the bed and I put her hand in mine. "I should have never lied to you about Jake. I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you."

"It's okay, Jason. I've moved on. I know that you were just protecting your son."

"I was, but I should have trusted you. I didn't need to protect him from you."

"It hurt, Jason, it did. You lied to me for months. I never thought you would lie to me. But I know that you are sorry and I've accepted it and tried to move on."

I hated myself for lying to her about Jake. I don't think I'll ever forget the look in her eyes the day she confronted me in my office. It was like her whole world was ripped away from her. The fact that all of that pain was because of me… I couldn't handle it. I promised myself that I would never hurt her ever again.

"What would you think of me claiming Jake?"

"I think that if you want your son, you should have him."

"I do, Carly. I want him so much. I want him to be apart of our family."

"That's great, Jason. I'm glad that you've finally come to your senses. But, what made you change your mind?"

"I'm getting out. I'm not going to be in the business anymore."

"What? How? Why?"

"I hired an associate a few months ago. He is well-known and I've been training him to take over. He's ready and so am I. I have plenty of money that we'll be fine. I can help you with the hotel and the kids. And maybe, someday, I'll help Sonny with the legit coffee business."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm doing this for the new babies, and Jake, and Michael and Morgan. I'm doing it for you, and for me. I can finally have a semi-normal life. The danger won't ever be totally gone, but we'll be a lot safer. That's all I want. I want all of us to be safe, happy, and healthy."

"Have you told Liz about claiming Jake?"

"Yeah. She's finally come around to the idea. She still wants Lucky to be apart of Jake's life because Lucky loves Jake like his own, and I'm actually okay with that. I know what it's like to be a father to someone that doesn't share your biology. Lucky's not my favorite person in the world, but I know how much he loves Jake."

"Are you okay with all of this?" I asked.

"I'm more than okay with this. I want to watch you raise Jake, and I want to be a part of his life. You love Michael and Morgan like your own, and I'm going to do the same with Jake."

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked.

"I have no idea."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jason's POV

Carly and I were extremely busy the months after the twins were born. Carly had gone back to work, we had planned the wedding, and we had to take care of four kids. My transition out of the mob had gone smoothly, and we had told everyone that Jake was my son.

I don't think Morgan quite understood everything, but Michael did, and he was confused to why we didn't tell him. He was a little hurt that he didn't know and he told me, just like his mom, that I wasn't dangerous. After we explained everything and he had time to absorb it, he was thrilled. He loved that he had another brother.

It was the night before Carly and my wedding. I was happy that after tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Jason Morgan. We would officially be husband and wife, and we could spend the rest of our lives together.

Carly was in the nursery putting the twins down, and I thought she might need help. She was sitting in the rocking chair with Allison. I loved seeing Carly rock our son and daughter to sleep.

"Is she asleep?"

"Almost."

I quietly walked over to Carly and Allison. "Come on, baby girl. Go to sleep." I looked over at Sam's crib and noticed that he was sound asleep. I gently ran my hand over his tiny one and stroked his cheek. I smiled.

"He looks so peaceful."

"I think she's asleep, too." She started to get up, but I told her to stop. I took Allison out of her arms and into her crib.

"The twins have been here for awhile, but I still get butterflies every time I see them," I said.

"Me, too. I could sit in this room all day just watching them sleep."

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married tomorrow. Can you believe it?" I said, looking at the babies.

I pulled Carly up from the chair and took her out into the hallway. I started kissing her on her neck. "I love you."

"Jason, stop it! Come on, stop. We can't do this the night before our wedding?"

"Why not?"

"Wait til tomorrow. I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

We heard the door open, and Michael yell for us.

"Coming!" Carly yelled.

Downstairs, along with Michael and Morgan, was Bobbie and Lulu.

"Jason, shouldn't you be leaving?" Lulu asked.

"Why?"

"The groom can't spend the night with the bride the night before the wedding. It's bad luck. And besides, we're going to have some fun tonight without you," Lulu said.

"I don't believe in those silly superstitions," I said.

"Oh come on," Carly said. "You'll see me tomorrow. I'll walk down the aisle and then we'll finally be married."

"Mom, can I spend the night with Jason?" Morgan asked.

"I want to, too," Morgan said.

"That's fine with me," Carly said. "What are you boys doing tonight?"

"Eat pizza, watch movies… you know, the usual," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave me a kiss.

"Yes, you will." God, I loved this woman. I didn't want to be away from her tonight. It was only one night but that seemed like so long.

I took Michael and Morgan back to the penthouse. Technically, it was still mine, but I never stayed there anymore. I told Spinelli he could keep it because it was his home.

Spinelli greeted us as we walked in. He told us that the pizza would be there soon, and he had chips, pretzels, and drinks for us. He also had picked out some movies that he thought the boys would like.

"Stone Cold, I miss having you around. And I miss being your faithful assistant."

"Spinelli, the guy that's replacing me is happy to have you. Besides, it's not like we're not friends anymore. You can come by the house anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

That night was fun. I missed Carly, but I enjoyed hanging out with Michael, Morgan, and Spinelli. Spinelli decided to sleep on the couch to let Michael and Morgan have his bed. I tried to get him to let me sleep on the couch, but he said that I needed a good night's sleep in a bed the day before my wedding.

Before I went to sleep, I went to say goodnight to Michael and Morgan.

"I hope you all sleep good, and I hope you both are excited about tomorrow."

"I can't believe it's finally here. It took you guys way too long to get married," Michael said.

I laughed. "Yeah, it did. But better late than never, right?"

"Yeah. Night Jason."

"Night, Michael. Night, Morgan. I love you boys."

Later that night, after I had fallen asleep, I felt something shaking me. I rolled over and I saw Morgan.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" I said, as I lifted him onto the bed.

"I couldn't sleep. I miss Mommy."

"I miss Mommy, too. But we'll see her soon. Do you want to sleep in here with me?"

He nodded. "Okay," I said. I gave him a pillow and helped him get comfortable. I stayed awake for a while, making sure that Morgan fell asleep. I looked at the clock, and it was 3:30. Only a few more hours until Carly was my wife.

Carly's POV

I woke up early and smiled the second I opened my eyes. "It's my wedding day!" I yelled.

I ran into the twins' room, and they were sound asleep. "Mommy's getting married today!"

I went downstairs, and Lulu and Mom were sitting on the couch.

"You're finally awake!" Lulu said.

"We probably need to get going. You're hair appointment is at 9, and makeup is at 11."

"You didn't have to make me appointments. I really could do it all myself."

"No, you deserve to have the best. Afterall, it's the day we've all been waiting for," Lulu said.

"I always thought you'd marry Jason," Mom said.

"You did? Really?"

"Yeah, I did. There was a reason that none of your other marriages ever worked out. You always loved Jason."

"I always have. The funny thing is, I'm not nervous at all. I know that this marriage is going to work out. I'm going to be Mrs. Jason Morgan!" I squealed.

"How are you going to wear your hair?" Lulu asked.

"I think I'm going to wear it up, with some curls around my face. I hope Jason likes it."

"Sweetie, Jason's going to love whatever you do. He thinks you're beautiful, and he's crazy in love with you. Now, Lulu and you are going to get your hair done. I'm going to watch the twins until Mercedes comes."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at the church," I said.

After I got my hair and makeup done, Lulu and I arrived at the church. Mom arrived soon after, and they helped me put on my dress.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous," Lulu said.

"She's right. You're absolutely beautiful," Mom said.

I looked in the mirror. Everything was perfect. Now I just had to walk down the aisle and say my vows.

There was a knock at the door; it was my boys.

"Mom, you look beautiful," Michael said.

I kneeled down so that I could be close to Morgan's height. "Thank you! I'm so happy to see you." I hugged them both.

"Are you boys ready?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"The question is, are you?" I looked up, and Max was standing at the doorway. "It's time, Mrs. C—or I guess I should say, Mrs. M."

I smiled. "I'm ready."

Lulu and Mom took Michael and Morgan to where they needed to be. Max and I stood behind the closed doors at the church. I had asked Max to walk me down the aisle because he was a huge part of our lives. He was still loyal to Sonny, but he cared about Jason and me, and he gladly agreed to walk me down the aisle.

The bridal party walked down the aisle, and then the "Here Comes the Bride" music started playing. That was my cue to enter.

"This is it," Max said.

"Yes, it is. Let's go," I said.

The doors opened, and I began to walk down the aisle, toward Jason and toward the beginning of the rest of my life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I'm trying to wrap this story up. I think there's going to be one more chapter after this one. I've loved writing this story; it was my first J&C. I have some other ideas for stories, and I want to start writing them. Also, I'm writing this chapter in third person POV.

The doors opened, and everyone watched as Carly walked down the aisle. She was stunning in a gown that hugged her body at all the right places. Spinelli, the best man, and Lulu, the maid of honor, were both smiling from ear to ear. To both of them, this wedding meant that true love can survive anything. Carly and Jason had been through just about everything, but they made it.

Jason had to fight back tears as he watched Carly walk towards him. In the time he had been with Carly, he had cried more than he had in his entire life. Carly made him so happy. He was a better man because of her.

Max unhooked his arm from Carly's and shook Jason's hand. Carly and Jason took each other's hand and turned toward the minister.

The minister said words about coming there to celebrate love and marriage. Finally, it was time to say their vows.

Carly said hers first. "When I first met you, I didn't want to fall in love. It was the last thing I wanted. I only really cared about myself and what happened to me. You taught me how to love someone else more than myself.

By this time, Carly was crying. She had to pause to collect herself. "You've stood by me through everything, even when most people would have given up. You're my best friend in the entire world, you're the father of my children, and now you're going to be my husband. I'm so thankful that you came into my life. I love you."

It was now Jason's turn. "Carly, you stand here talking about everything that I've given you, but you've given me so much. I never knew what love was before you came into my life. I thought I did, but I didn't. You drive me absolutely crazy sometimes, but you've stood by me all these years. You put me first, even though I begged you not to. I feel blessed everyday that I wake up and I see you. I can't wait to spend our life together."

Carly and Jason exchanged rings, and the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed, and everyone in the church clapped. They turned toward the church. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

Jason and Carly exited the church and got in the limo that would drive them to the MetroCourt for the reception.

"I love you, Mr. Morgan."

"And I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

"Mrs. Morgan… it has a nice ring to it. Carly Morgan… finally."

She started kissing him and then he kissed her on her neck. He pushed her down onto the limo seat.

The car stopped and the driver announced they had arrived. "Can't we just stay here?" Jason asked.

"That's just a preview for tonight, and then our honeymoon," Carly teased.

"I don't think I can wait."

"Too bad. Come on, let's go to our reception. Everyone's here to celebrate us!"

Everyone in the hotel clapped as they walked in. The music started playing and everyone danced, ate and had an all-around good time.

The photographer took the wedding party and the family into a separate room to take pictures. Mercedes brought the twins in for a family picture.

"Mom, Jason, this is the best day ever. I'm so happy to have the greatest parents in the whole world."

"I'm pretty happy to have the best children in the world," Carly said.

"I agree," Jason replied.

After a photo with Carly, Jason, Michael, Morgan, Allison and Sam, Jason said he had to do something and would be back soon.

He went to ask Elizabeth if he could have Jake to include in the family picture. She agreed. "He's your son, so he should be involved in the wedding," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Jason, I'm glad that you're happy. I see how you're smiling today and how you look at Carly. You've never looked like that before."

"I am happy, and I hope that you find happiness like I've found."

He took Jake and brought him back into the room. "I thought he should be in the family picture."

"You're absolutely right," Carly agreed.

After the photographer was done with pictures, Carly and Jason went back into the reception room to mingle for a few minutes longer. Soon, Lulu announced it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter.

"I remember the last time you put the garter on me," Carly said. "You put it halfway up my leg and then stopped," she laughed.

"That was a long time ago, and I think we all know that I've seen a lot more than just your leg," Jason said. "Hence, our two children."

Carly threw the bouquet, and Maxie caught it. Then, Lulu brought Carly a chair and she sat and lifted her leg up. Jason removed the garter, unable to keep a straight face during this, and threw it. Spinelli caught it. Carly and Jason laughed at the young man's expression.

"I guess Spinelli and Maxie might be the next ones in Port Charles to get married," Carly said.

"Maybe. Is it time to go upstairs yet?" Jason asked.

"Actually, I think it is." They smiled.

The two said goodbye to everyone, and took a few minutes to talk to Michael and Morgan.

"We'll be back in a week," they told them.

"We'll miss you," Michael said.

"We'll miss you, too," Carly said, hugging her kids. Jason hugged them, and said, "When we get back, it'll be December, and we can start decorating for Christmas. Does that sound good?"

Both boys nodded and smiled. They exchanged "I love yous," and Carly and Jason escaped to the honeymoon suite in the hotel.

"Can you help me unzip this dress?" Carly asked.

"My pleasure."

He unzipped the dress and slowly ran his hands down her back. He pushed the dress down to the floor, and she stepped out of it. She turned around to face him. God, she was beautiful. He felt his pants start to become tight, and he couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her.

As they finished getting undressed, Carly started telling him how happy she was. "I can't believe we're married. I love you so much, and now I'm you're wife."

"Carly, I love you, but stop talking."

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. He laid her on the bed and started kissing every part of her body. Her body was flawless, except for two scars on her lower abdomen. One that was still fresh, and one that was much fainter; you would only notice it if you knew it was there. The fainter scar was important to Jason because it represented when he started loving Carly: when she had Michael.

"Jason, I need you," Carly said, her breathing heavy.

"You have me," he said. They came together, and while this wasn't the first time they had made love, it was special. It was the first time they had done it as husband and wife.

After they finished, Carly collapsed on Jason's chest and he put his arms around her. They spent the rest the next few hours just talking about their lives and what was to come. They talked about everything from when they first met at Jake's to their honeymoon that would start tomorrow. No one could describe the love they felt for each other and no one would ever break the bond Carly and Jason had.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jason and Carly laid in their bed, trying to savor the last few hours of their honeymoon.

"Jase, I have something to tell you," Carly said.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" he asked, jokingly.

"No, I'm not. I don't think my body could take another pregnancy, at least not right now. I wanted to tell you that I love you so much, and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me." She started crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping away a tear from her face.

"It's just that my life was a total disaster. I had a miscarriage, and I lost my son. My marriage wasn't working. I didn't even want to get out of bed in the morning. Then, you made my life better."

"You saved me, too. You made me feel like I wasn't dangerous and that I could be father to my kids, and I mean all of my kids. Michael and Morgan are mine. I was scared, though," he admitted.

"Jason Morgan never gets scared."

"I do, and most of the time it's because of you. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I was scared that being in a relationship with you wouldn't work out and I would lose you."

"But you told me that it would work out. You convinced me not to be scared."

"Yeah, but that was just to convince you."

"I was scared that you didn't really love me. That you would go back to Elizabeth or Sam or…"

"I could never do that because I'm so in love with you. I can't believe you thought that I would go back to Elizabeth or Sam. And I can't believe that you named our son Sam."

"It has been one of my favorite boy's names forever. I wasn't going to let Sam McCall ruin that for me," she sighed. "I miss our kids."

"I do, too."

"Pretty soon, Sam and Allison will be Michael's age," Carly said.

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's stay in this moment for as long as we can." He started kissing her shoulder and then began kissing her neck.

"Jase, we have to get ready for our flight."

"We have time."

They made love one final time on their honeymoon, before they went home and began their life together.

When Carly and Jason arrived home, Michael and Morgan greeted them, and Bobbie brought out the twins.

"I missed you all so much," Carly said. "We brought you all presents!"

After everyone unwrapped their presents, Michael asked if they could decorate for Christmas.

"Please, Mom, I really want to put the tree up and start working on the decorations. It's Allison and Sam's first Christmas and I want it to be special."

"It's okay with me as long as it's okay with your mom," Jason said.

"I think it sounds like a great idea," Carly said.

The family spent the rest of the night decorating the tree, and Jason made hot chocolate and Christmas cookies for them to snack on. It was the perfect way to come home from the honeymoon. Carly and Jason each hoped that every day of their life would be this special.

One Year Later

"Mom, wake up!" Michael said, shaking her, trying to wake her."

"What? What's wrong?" Carly asked, groggy.

"It's Morgan. Something's wrong and we need your help!"

Carly sat up and ran out of bed into the living room. She was scared that Morgan was sick, but as she stepped into the living room, she saw her children and her husband smiling. Jason sat on the couch with a twin on each leg, and Morgan was sitting next to him. On the table, there was enough food to feed the army, and there was a banner hung that said "Happy Anniversary."

Carly smiled. "You all didn't have to do all this."

"We just wanted to do something special for you," Michael said.

She sat down on the couch next to Jason. "Thank you all so much. This is the best anniversary present."

"Happy one year," Jason said. He kissed her, and whispered in her ear, "My present will come later tonight."

She laughed. "I can't wait." Allison and Sam giggling. "What's so funny? What's so funny?" she asked in a baby-talk tone of voice.

"This year has been the best year of my life. I have everything I want right here," Carly said.

"So do I," Jason said.

"Can we eat now?" Michael asked.

"What? You don't want to talk about how great our family is?" Jason asked.

"It seems we've been doing a lot of that lately," Michael replied.

"It's because we have such great kids," Carly said, pulling Michael down to the couch and kissing him on the cheek.

"Mom, stop it."

"Is my baby boy getting to old to get kisses from his mom?"

"I'm not your baby boy. Sam is."

"You will always be my baby."

Carly and Jason enjoyed a day of playing with their kids, but also enjoyed a night out at dinner by themselves. They stayed the night in a hotel room at the MetroCourt and had a passionate night of love making.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you," Carly said, out of breath, after a round of sex.

"Only every day, but you just want more sex," he said, smiling.

"Ha! The sex is great, you know that, but it's so much more than that."

"I know. I love you, too."

"This really has been the best year of my life. I hope that the next fifty years are as good."

"Fifty years? Well, I don't know if I can handle fifty more years," he said, jokingly.

"You know you love it. You'd be bored with anyone else."

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. This has been the best year of my life, too, and I think the next fifty will be just as amazing."

"Whatever happens, you'll be here beside me, right?"

"You know I will be. Nothing's going to tear me away from you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You're my best friend in the whole world. I don't think that I could live without you."

"I couldn't live without you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jase, with all of my heart."

Carly and Jason fell asleep, with Carly's head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. This was the way they slept every night because it made Carly feel safe to be in his arms. Jason loved holding her and making her feel protected. This had been an amazing night and an amazing year, and the two hoped that every year would be just as amazing.

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. Like I said before, it was my first Jason and Carly story. They are and will always be my favorite, even though General Hospital can't see how fabulous they are. I had fun writing this, and I can't wait to start writing more J&C stories.


End file.
